Mated
by Ashtin Nightwalker
Summary: Voldemort orders Fenrir to kill Harry Potter. Fenrir has no problem with that... Until he meets Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Fenrir's POV**

_Find the boy. Do whatever you want with him, as long as I never hear of him again!_

I was surprised to hear that order from the dark lord. Proud that he chose me, but surprised. I mean, this is the man whose been trying to kill the famous Harry Potter for 17 years! And suddenly, I'm given the okay to let him live? That's a little weird. But I suppose he just doesn't care anymore. Whatever. It's not like it's actually a problem. I'll just kill the boy. There's no reason for anything else.

I found my Beta right outside the dark lords mansion. I could tell he was trying not to kill that snake, Lucius Malfoy. Those two have been feuding ever since he mated with Lucius's son, Draco. I watched the anger in Lucius's eyes. He wanted to curse Bill* into oblivion. I ignored them and walked straight out the huge black wooden doors. My Beta jumped to his feet and rushed after me.

"Alpha. What did the dark lord say?" He asked, jogging to keep up with my longer strides. I just focused on walking to the edge of the forest where we both turned into our wolf forms. His a deep russet brown. Mine a larger gray, shot through with black and silver. Only then did I speak into his mind**.

_He ordered us to kill Harry Potter._

_*Bill, as in Bill Weasley._

_**Only Alphas can share their thoughts and hear others but the rest of the pack cannot._

**How's this for a first chapter? I know it's a little short, but I seem to be good at that! Please please please review!**

_A.N._


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's POV**

I woke up, covered in sweat and gasping. I touched a hand to my chest, feeling the pounding of my heart below. Another one of my damn nightmares. This time Cedric was blaming me for his death. So was everyone else. That's not a new one. I threw my legs over the side of my cot and got up.

I sneaked down stairs, being careful to avoid all the creaky boards until I made it to the kitchen. Normally I kept a glass of water in my room for nightmares like this. But Petunia saw it and threw a fit until I agreed not to do it again. A sudden flash of light made me jump and grab for my wand, tucked into my shirt pocket.

"What are you doing down here?" A loud voice asked. It was only Dudley with a gallon of chocolate ice-cream tucked under his arm. I shrugged.

"Sleep walking." I know I'm sarcastic and unnecessarily rude. But this kid has been a punk he entire life. Plus he's probably too stupid to understand anyway. Either that or just sleepy. He ignores my comment and digs for a spoon in the drawer. It sounds like he is lighting a firecracker in the silence.

I rolled my eyes at his disgusting appetite. Now a days, it just ensured that I didn't want to eat anything around him. Much less half the junk that he calls food. I found myself a glass and chugged down as much water as I could. Thinking back to my dream, I felt a little tickle of tears. I rubbed my eyes, know it's pretty freaking useless to cry. It won't bring Cedric back and it won't make me feel any better. I leave Dudley to feast on his "heart-attack in a can" (As I like to call it).

Back up in my room I can't calm down. I changed out of my sweaty shirt and stood there, half naked. I gazed at myself in the mirror. I touched my stomach so I could feel up and down on my sides. I located several scars, reminding myself how I got them. Most of them were actually from Dudley and his friends. I found my most important one. Not the cursed one on my forehead, but the two inch white scar over my chest.

I received it on the day of the Third Task. I could trace how it curved. I got it when Cedric and I both touched the Triwizard cup. I landed on one of the handles. It cut into my chest so hard. I groaned and almost screamed at the time. I'll never forget how Cedric touched me as he tried to heal me. He got the wound to close, but the scar stayed. I never tried to get it fixed.

Even before my fourth year, I had a crush on Cedric. I loved his handsome looks and fearless heart. People often mistook my staring at him for a crush on his girlfriend Cho. I admit that she's pretty but she wasn't my type. Actually I found her to be that smothering "I need to be taken care of" type. I spotted it from a mile away. I guess that's kind of why Cedric was attracted to her in the first place. He wanted someone to take care of.

I found myself staring at the mirror just tracing the scar back and forth as I remembered Cedric. Eventually I recalled little dreams and fantasies about the wizard. About him touching my body (I began caressing myself). His nips and licks on my neck (I scrapped my tongue on my teeth). His hot, ravishing kisses (I licked my lips and bit them). His hands ripping off my clothes (I sat on my bed, kicking off my pajama pants).

I imagine Cedric leaving hot kisses down my chest and stomach. I toss back my head in ecstasy as I touch the base of my eager member. Already, with thoughts of Cedric, it was leaking precum. I imagined it was his hand on my dick. As I reached my fingers down to gently rub my asshole, it was his that touched me. Soon I let out a deep throaty groan as I came*.

I cleaned up as my heart calmed down. I pulled my pants back on and laid down, closing my eyes. I let out an involuntary whisper as I felt the edges of sleep crawl back up to claim me in a way that Cedric never did.

"_I wish you were here._"

**Fenrir's POV**

I made my way to the quiet muggle town where the boy lived. I had ordered Bill to go back and keep an eye on the pack while I go. The houses were quiet. House pets cowered and whimpered wherever they stood. They feared my presence. Dumb beasts. They should be running for their lives or at least making an effort to survive instead of cowering. The only lights were the dim street lamps. I sniffed my way to number four privet drive.

I shifted to my human form and used magic to unlock the door**. I cast a silent spell to make myself a mere cloud of shadow. There was a fat boy in the kitchen eating. He wasn't the boy I was looking for. I floated up the staircase. The first bedroom was empty, stuffed to the brim with annoying electronic toys. I sneered at them for some reason. The second bedroom held a sleeping couple, the man fat as a house, the woman a twig.

I didn't find who I was looking for until the very last door in the hallway. I paused when I heard groans from inside. I grinned with devilish curiosity. Slipping through a crack under the door, I saw the boy who lived... masturbating. I will admit that I was sexually aroused by him. He had an attractive, well sculpted body and beautiful black hair that fell to his shoulders. After he climaxed, he opened his eyes. Moonlight glistened off his bright green eyes. I found that my heart stopped in my chest as soon as I saw them.

For the first time since I turned, I wanted. Never before had I ever actually desired someone like this. Sure I've had countless sex partners, both male and female. But I have never once wanted with such a burning desire in my chest rather then in my groin. The boy's whisper pulled me out of my thoughts.

"_I wish you were here._" I haven't the faintest idea what the boy was talking about. But it was obvious he was only talking to himself. It wasn't long until his breathing slowed to something more rhythmic. I recalled why I was here again. And found that I really didn't want to kill him. Now I'm glad that the dark lord said I could do whatever I wanted with him...

_*Sorry if it's back. I don't have guy parts, so I have no idea how that would go._

_**Harry is technically 17 so the spell on the house against dark wizards isn't effective anymore._

**I hoped you like it. I hope I can continue it. Hope you review, lol!**

_A.N._


	3. Chapter 3

**Fenrir's POV**

I casted a strong sleeping spell on the boy once I made my decision. It's a good 5 mile run to my pack, even with apparition. I could only get to the boundary line. From there, everyone has to walk. And I don't want him waking up on the way there. I used magic to fit warm clothes on him and carried him bridal style out of the house. No one else knew a thing. This was going to be just like as if I killed him. Only this time, there's no mess to clean up.

I apparited us to the border line where I promptly fixed him on my back, casting a minor jinx on his hands so they would stay wrapped around my neck as I transformed and ran. He didn't flop all over the place like I expect him to. Actually his weight on me was rather comfortable for some reason. I ran all the way to my caves with ease. I paused maybe a quarter of a mile away so I could transform and take Harry off my back. He was still sleeping soundly.

Several pack members, male and female, submissive and dominant* rested around the cave entrance. The sun was sinking over the horizon. Adults watched as I passed, carrying a sleeping boy in my arms. Young children ran around me, anxious to see what or who I carried. I ignored them and continued walking until I found my personal room/cave. This entire place was cut out with magic. Every couple had their own room. Being Alpha, obviously...

Once inside my room, I set Harry down on the bed, making sure he was in a comfortable position for resting. Changing things about the room was easy. Just little things so it would be more accommodate a teenage boy rather then a bitter man like myself. There was a faint knock at the doorway. I turned to see my Beta standing there. He eyed Harry wearily.

"What is it, Bill?" I asked him. I didn't have a reason to feel defensive over a boy that could be my mate. I mean, Bill already has a mate. Still, I didn't like him being eyed by another man.

"I trust you had a safe journey, Alpha?" I nodded and was about to dismiss him when I remembered something.

"Bill, spread the word that there is a new pack member who will be joining us shortly." My Betta nodded and was about to leave when he paused.

"What should I tell them concerning status**?" I smirked as I looked over my shoulder at the peaceful face.

"Tell them nothing for now." Bill nodded again and bowed respectively.

Stripping down to my boxers, I crawled into the bed next to the boy and draped a blanket over the two of us. He merely sighed and settled again. I smiled softly and close my eyes. I have no idea why I'm doing any of this. But it feels nice. So I'll just go with the flow.

**Harry's POV**

I slept for the rest of the night without any nightmares, or even dreams. When I woke up I was so warm. It was nice. I sighed, liking the comfort. Until I remembered that my room is 20 degrees below 0. I also realized that there was a very large, very real arm tossed casually over my hip. I jerked away from the body until I hit a wall, too terrified to scream. I clutched at my clothes, anxious to find my wand. Until I looked down and saw that they weren't my clothes!

Terror seized in my chest as I now stared at a sleeping man. I don't recognize him. Or the room I'm sitting in. I look for an exit only and find one. It's nothing but a red curtain hanging from the ceiling. Whatever. I tried to slink past him. I almost got off the bed entirely when an arm found me again. This time I managed to find the courage to scream.

"Be quiet, pup! You'll wake the whole pack up!" The man purred down at me, in a daze. He obviously wasn't ready to wake up. Well I wasn't ready to be kidnapped! I beat and pushed on his chest even though it was probably nothing on his buffed out built.

"Let me go! Who in the hell are you?" His patients worn out soon enough. In a second, I was pinned under him with my wrists gathered in his hands and his lips at my throat.

"You might want to watch your tone with me boy." He growls the words. To tell the truth, I've dreamed about being in this position with Cedric but now I'm only terrified. I push against the hands to get free. It doesn't work.

"Do not fight me, Harry. You are one of my pack now and I am your alpha. I will not tolerate disobedience for very long." I'm terrified and trapped. I can't go anywhere and I'm getting really scared. I close my eyes against tears of fear and trembled. Why in the hell am I crying? No matter what scared me, Voldemort, Sirius before I knew the truth, the tasks. Nothing scared me enough for me to start crying! These thoughts just made it all the more real.

"Alpha, there is a man who wishes to see you." I heard an unrecognizable voice speak from the other side of the room. I opened my eyes, to see who the speaker was. I gasped, seeing a familiar shade of red as his hair color. Was he related to Ron? He met my gaze upon hearing me. It was obvious that he had never known me before. The man on top of me sighed.

"Alright. Tell him I'll be out momentarily." He bowed respectfully and disappeared behind the red curtain. My attention turned back to this 'alpha'. I waited for him to say something, the fearful trembles just starting to sneak back up.

Instead he didn't say anything. He just rolled off me and slipped into a pair of black jeans. He glanced over his shoulder at me one last time before disappearing as well. I couldn't help but stay like that for a while. With my legs crammed against the bed and my arms above my head. I guess I now know what they mean when they say "paralyzed with fear". I don't think I can move, even if I wanted to.

"Are you just going to lay there all day?" I was magically shocked out of paralysis. A short, stocky brunette stood at the curtain. I sat up and tossed my legs over the side.

"Where am I?" I asked her. She walks across the room, completely ignoring my question, or even the fact that I spoke.

"Our Alpha asked me to help you out. Come along." The woman grabs my wrist rather gently but tugs forcefully. I stumble after her, left with no choice.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" I managed to stammer out. She leads me out of the curtain. I'm not sure what to think about the huge cave outside it. It's well over 20 feet, floor to ceiling. I can see the light from the exit a considerable distance to my left. Several people were loafing around. Half of which was staring at me. I was so nervous, I forgot to try and run away.

"My name is Cassandra but you may call me Aunta Cassy***." She kept pulling me until we were in a new room that had so many shelves covered in supplies, that I just didn't know what to think. Cassy let go of my hand so she could collect a towel, bar of soap, and a pile of clothes.

"Why am I here?" I asked. She merely shoved everything into my hands and starting leading me away again. I hated this silence. I couldn't stand not knowing but again, there was just no choice.

I followed her down a long tunnel. I felt a sensation of literally walking down. I looked over my shoulder nervously at the fading light. Cassy only lugged harder at my wrist as we plunged into what was darkness for me.

_*Any gender can be submissive or dominant. Sub's conceive no matter the gender._

_**Status, as in whether or not he was a sub or dom._

_***Based on a real person. I literally call her Aunta Cassy._

**Please review. I value your opinion very much!**

_A.N._


	4. Chapter 4

**Fenrir's POV**

I didn't like handling Harry so roughly. But obviously, I couldn't let him leave. But the resistance he put up sparked the Alpha wolf side of me. I enjoy the feeling of control. Never could stand the confusion and pain of not having it. As the leader of possibly the largest werewolf pack in Great Britain, control is necessary. (I also couldn't deny that I liked having his body below mine.)

Bill saved us at the last moment. I don't know what I would have done if I spent another second over him. I can't believe that I was so suddenly attracted to just him. I don't understand it. Sure, I've had my share of lovers but my attraction had been purely sexual. With Harry, I'm sure it's something more. I am actually hurt that I had frightened him so.

As soon as I left my room, I found Cassandra. She helps all those new to this life. She wasn't at all surprised that I needed her help. And of course, she gave me the same attitude as always. I still don't know why I tolerate it. Maybe it was a comfort. I turned away from her and headed toward the mouth of our cave. Bill was just now jogging to my side where he bowed low.

"He waits, Alpha." I nodded to him and touched his shoulder. I know how the dark lord frightens him. Hell, he frightens everyone here. Cassandra and I are the only two are not affected.

I make my way outside. The dark lord waited in the center, with several death eaters around him. My hunters stared at all of them uneasily. Wizards are never trusted. Much less these ones who are all too willing to kill and murder. I walk right up to him and fold my arms over my chest.

"What do you want now?" I asked. The death eaters shifted nervously. No one speaks to the dark lord like this. He smiles evilly.

"I trust you have the boy, Greyback." I bit my lip grimly. I suppose he would want to kill Harry. Or have me do it. If he asks me to kill Harry, I will definitely refuse. I couldn't do that. Not to this boy.

"Yes." His grins widened.

"Well you don't have to look so glum about it. I merely wish that you keep him alive. He may be of use to me in the future." Needless to say, I was surprised. The dark lord laughed at my expression. His gang of death eaters joined in. They all faded into black smoke that leaded to the skies. Why would he come all this way to tell me to keep the boy? My hunters relaxed as soon as he disappeared.

That was about when I started to worry. Voldemort, the most evil wizard of all time told me to get rid of the one person he has wanted to kill for 17 years. Not to kill. To just get out of his hair (figuratively speaking of course). He shows up the next day just to tell me not to kill him. To keep him. For future purposes?

I became angrily anxious all of a sudden. Twisting around, I walked hurriedly to the back of our cave. There are so many under ground tunnels here. I know where Harry would be. Cassandra probably took him down to the underground lake. To wash off the wizard smell. Most of us find it sickening. I've been around them enough that I don't notice it.

When I get down there, Cassandra is helping Harry into better clothes. She was just lacing up the back on his shirt. I stopped. The brown pants hugged his shape quiet fittingly. I found myself gazing at his ass for more then a second. Cassandra looked over her shoulder at me and smiled. She spun Harry around so he now saw me standing there.

I could see his body freeze up. I could smell his fear from clear across the room. Again, I regretted this morning. I tried to play it off calmly. Maybe I can make him forget about it. I admit it's not likely. But I have to at least try.

"Thank you Cassandra." I dismissed her. She bowed for a moment before leaving us alone. Harry wrapped his arms around his stomach and stared at the ground. I made my way to his side. I could see his muscles tense and his eyes silently beg as they watched Cassandra's retreating back. Lightly touching his arm (while ignoring his negative reaction) I gestured for him to walk with me.

"I suppose you have many questions." I commented. He stumbled many times*. I kept my hand at his lower back to hopefully catch him, should he fall. I could see well enough in these black tunnels. It was obvious that he couldn't by the way his eyes darted back and forth, desperate to see something. Through the dark, I could see his slight nod. I smiled, happy that he replied at all.

"Then ask away. If I know, I'll tell you." I promised him this, but he probably didn't hear it that way.

"Who are you?" His words were rushed. Careless. Again, the smell of his fear is more then evident.

"Fenrir." He stopped. I worried for only a second.

"The werewolf?" I could see his entire body tense up until I thought he would fall over. I lay a hand on his arm and watch his expression anxiously. He was so scared. I wanted to pull him into a comforting embrace, but that would probably scare him even more.

"Yes." I'm sure my voice was strained. I can't remember being so ashamed of myself. I don't want this boy to fear. I want him to be happy and feel safe. He shook as he voiced another question.

"Did you kidnap me for Voldemort?" I found myself kneeling on the ground directly in from of him. I put my hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes even though he definitely couldn't see me. I could see a single tear falling from his emerald green eyes.

"I am not going to kill you Harry. You are safe here and no one will hurt you, not even Voldemort. He did order me to kill you but that is never going to happen." I assured him. I could resist it. I gently brushed a bit of his hair behind his ear and cupped his smooth cheek as he began to really cry. He brought his hands up and desperately tried to wipe the tears away. They came too fast for him though.

"Why are you crying Harry?" I whispered. It took all of my willpower not to take him into my arms and keep him there. He shook his head.

"I don't know why. I just got a strange feeling of pain." I immediately panicked.

"Where? I don't smell any blood." He laughed once through all the tears.

"Not that kind of pain. I felt like I might have died of sadness. But it's not cold here so there's no dementors..." I chuckled lightly.

"No dementors would dare come here. Even if they were told to, they wouldn't." Harry's crying slowed to a stop. I pulled down the sleeve of my shirt and wiped under his eyes. He looked up at my chest, probably trying to find my face.

"Why is that?" I stood and casually tossed my arm across his shoulders so I could guide him once again through the dark.

"We have so many happy memories as wolves. They're poison for the dementors because they are only meant for humans." I explained. Harry's face seemed to light up at this new information. Almost no one knew this about werewolves. Well actually, there isn't much that any wizards know about real werewolves. Only we know.

Pretty soon we were out of the black tunnel. Harry could see again. He rubbed them against the sudden change of light. We heard a crash that made him jump. I looked toward the kitchen's wide arch. A young girl was murmuring her apologies to Cassandra as she was putting potatoes into the big pot that she had just dropped. I just shook my head and gave Harry a tiny nudge. I lead us both outside into the (seemingly) blinding sunlight. The majority of my pack were outside.

"Bill." I called out the name. My beta quickly broke away from the conversation he was in. Harry seemed to recognize him. I'm not sure exactly how though.

"Yes, Alpha." I smiled for no reason at all.

"Ask everyone to assemble for introductions."

**Harry's POV**

I was rather surprised that Fenrir was actually kind of nice. He was certainly kinder to me then he was this morning. I know I probably shouldn't let this happen, but I more or less started a clean slate for him. This morning never happened basically.

In the tunnel, I have absolutely no idea what happened. One moment I was fearing for my friends and myself. I was very scared of Voldemort and didn't want him to hurt anyone. The next I felt the most crushing pain. As if everyone I've ever loved in my life had died. And there was nothing I could do about it. I wanted so much to do something but I couldn't. Fenrir had been kind then too. He didn't mock me or anything. He just wiped my tears away for me and continued. I liked that. Everyone I know would have dragged something like that through the mud until it it was even more trouble then it was worth. Fenrir is the first person who comforted while it was necessary.

He brought me outside and had the same red headed man as before gather everyone. I wanted so much to ask him about the Weasley's. He must be related to them. It was the same brilliant shade of red that they all carried. Soon enough people to fill the Gryffindor common room twice stood in the wide clearing. Fenrir kept an arm around my shoulders. I liked the contact even though I didn't really know who this man was**.

"These men and women here Harry are my hunters. They are the people who protect the pack in between hunts." A man and a woman stepped away from the cluster that had separated from the larger group. The man was unnaturally tall. Even from a good 10 foot distance. The woman on the other hand had a nice warm face. I smiled at both of them.

"These two are Antonio and Betty. They protect the pack during the actual hunts." All the hunters fell back and scattered around the clearing. I noticed for the first time how the hunters looked like they were talking in couples. But really they were watching the trees, looking for threats. Only one or two of them actually looked sinister.

"This is Greg, Westly, and Candace. They're the healers. Doctors, basically." Westly grinned at me. I was sort of surprised by it. The only people who have ever smiled at me like that were the girls who thought I was the chosen one. I sheepishly smiled back.

"The harvesters." They looked buffed out. I felt a little intimidated. "The nurses." A couple of women and one boy. They held still a couple of toddlers. Kids who couldn't quite take care of themselves yet. "The cooks." Aunta Cassy was among them. She gave me a smile and a thumbs up.

There was also an untitled grouping. A small bunch of teenagers who haven't gotten to decide yet what they'd rather do. Stay in the pack or go. The jobs are actually something you can change at just about any time. The harvesters, cooks, or people who did all sorts of cleaning. Although the teenagers do have to pick some sort of chore, no one goes without work.

"And here is my Beta, Bill. If you need something and I'm not around you can ask him." The red headed man stepped forward. He smiled widely at me. I could only smile back. This man is somehow related to the Weasley's, I know it! He nodded his head to Fenrir while raising his hand to touch his throat. I thought it was strange but also kind of pretty.

"It is truly nice to meet you, Harry." He offered his hand to me. I shook it and couldn't help but notice how hard he gripped my hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Bill offered a parting grin as he turned to leave. His place was soon replaced by a blond boy and a plump brunette girl. She looked very familiar for some reason. But I couldn't place anything about her.

"Harry, this is Draco and Sandy. They'll be showing you how things happen here during your stay." Draco offered his hand to me. I accepted with a smile. The girl on the other hand didn't do the same when I tried to shake her hand.

"Most people don't like it, but I'm gonna hug you." It was actually kind of weird. She wasn't touchy or anything. Once she got her hug, she stepped away. Fenrir gave her a little glare. She smiled sheepishly and gave some sort of weird salute to him.

"Sorry, Alph." Fenrir left me in their company, promising that he would see me at dinner. Everyone relaxed once he was gone. I'm not sure if I did too but the atmosphere wasn't as heavy. Draco gestured me to follow him.

"Come on Harry. We have to be in the fields right now."

_*Each of the rooms are mysteriously lit but the tunnels are pitch black. Werewolves can see through it no problem though._

_**Harry only knows that Fenrir is a werewolf that was forced to work for Voldemort. _

**Please review.**

_A.N._


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry's POV**

I followed Draco and Sandy out to the fields. A bunch of people that I had seen earlier were busy picking fruit out of trees. Off to the side, many people were bending over, up rooting vegetables, with short knives for cutting up weeds. They led me to the middle of the trees. Many of the teenagers from before were positioned under the tree's, catching all the fruit that was dropped.

There was an apple tree and an orange tree right next to each other. They had two men hovering underneath without any fruit falling. I realized it was because no one was in the trees. One was Bill. The other, I haven't met. I was surprised a lot when Draco ran straight up to Bill and they shared a quick kiss. Sandy looked like she was going to kill either one of them.

"Guy's, knock it off! No one likes PDA!" She yelled at them. The other man laughed at her reaction and began climbing the orange tree. I smiled at it.

"Alright, Harry. Come over here." Draco said with a giggle in his voice as Bill started climbing a tree. He had a basket half full of apples at his feet.

"It's the harvesting season. So what we do is, someone climbs the tree, tosses down fruit. And we catch it so it doesn't bruise. Nothing big on it." Soon apples were falling. Draco was quick to catch all of it. I have no idea how anyone could get so fast.

"Pay attention, Harry. I'm going to have you do this in a few minutes." I tried to focus on his hands or the apples. I don't think anything I could have done worked. When it came time for me to try, I hardly caught any. I felt embarrassed because anything I didn't catch kept hitting me. It hurt. Draco touched my shoulder.

"It's alright Harry. No one can do it on their first try." I tried to make up for it by carrying the basket back. But I couldn't lift it by myself. Draco still had to help me. On the way back, Bill had been walking next to me. I found myself talking to him, before I could stop the rush of questions.

"Hey Bill." He glanced at me.

"What?" I felt so terrible for even thinking about trying. I just looked at the ground and mumbled.

"Never mind." He chuckled lightly.

"Harry, you can ask me any question you want. I don't mind in the least." He clamped on my shoulder a little hard. I tried to laugh with him but it still felt awkward. I shook my head though. I couldn't just ask him something that random. He'd probably think I was crazy anyway.

"Are you related to the Weasley's?" Goddamn it! Okay, I seriously did not just do that. I feel like such an ass now! But Bill just shook his head.

"I don't know. I ran away from my family as a kid and don't remember anything about them. So maybe." I nodded but refused to let myself open my mouth again. I'm such a jerk! I can't believe I just did that.. Right about then we were getting back to the cave opening. Torches were now positioned at either side. Because of that, I noticed how dark it was finally getting.

"Come on, Harry!" Sandy grabbed my arm suddenly and pulled me into the cave. It's more like a tunnel in here. Toward the back (near the tunnel that leads to the lake I bathed in) a long table stretched. It had enough room for every single one of the adults. Children had to sit at a smaller separate table. Sandy led me all the way up to the furthest end of the table. The only chair there was bigger then the rest. It had what seemed to be a wolf pelt tossed over the back.

"You'll sit here Harry." She pulled out a smaller chair to the right of the end. Bill sat straight across from me. Draco at his side. One of the hunters, Antonio, took the seat next to me. I tried smiling up at him. He only gave a mean sounding sigh. I quickly stared at the wooden table with my hands on my knees.

People took their time coming in, talking among themselves. I only observed in silence. Torches lined the hall. Teenagers stuck together, closer to the table where children sat. Adults talked. Mostly of work, from what I could understand. I let out a loud yelp when a large hand touched my shoulder. The talk paused for only a moment to stare at me. I put my hands over my mouth. I didn't mean to do that. My face burned as I looked up.

"Sorry, pup. Didn't mean to scare you." Fenrir was smiling down at me. I tried unsuccessfully to smile back. He moved to stand next to the giant chair and faced the tables. All conversation faded too quickly and died as Fenrir cleared his throat. He didn't sit until everyone was comfortable.

I watched in awe as Fenrir bowed his head, closing his eyes. I felt a hand touch mine. Everyone was bowing their heads. Antonio was taking my hand in his. I realized that they were praying. I quickly bowed my head to, respectively. Fenrir spoke in a language that I couldn't hope to recognize.

"zeita vă mulţumim pentru viaţa şi alimente ne-aţi acordat. Multumim, de asemenea, acest minunat adaos in ambalaj noastre. Am încălzi în gloria ta şi slava ta singur. pace si iubire, zeita."

"pace si iubire, zeita." The rest of the pack repeated as one. I flinched. At least 30 people just yelled in an echoing cave. My ears rang for only a second. Just as Fenrir was sitting down, a warm delicious smell filled the cave. People went back to their conversations as I let the delicious scent fill my nose. It warmed my belly and my mouth watered.

**Fenrir's POV**

Dinner wasn't so bad. I could tell that Harry was more then nervous. He ate slowly even though I knew he must be starving. Poor little kid, didn't have a bite to eat all day. Bill talked mostly to his mate, Draco. That boy was quite the hassle several years back. His father brought him here when he was maybe 9 or 10. When my appionted beta met the boy, they shared an instant bond. They're rare but not exactly unheard of. What was very strange about it was that it was instant. They knew immediately and Draco was still human! Most experience strange bouts of longing sometime after meeting their mate. On some occasion only one side feels it but the other is unaware. In most cases it's because one of them is human.

"So Harry, how was your first day here?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me with scared eyes surprisingly. His reassuring smile was fake. But I didn't mention it. I want to know why. But one thing about being the Alpha, there is always a time and place for everything. Being Alpha, you have to know it.

"It was alright. A little overwhelming but not too bad." I found myself reaching out and patting his head. His hair was very soft. It stuck up where I touched.

"It'll get better as you get used to it." Draco spoke from across the table. Harry and I both nodded in agreement. Harry smiled sweetly for a moment, causing a pause in my heart. I cannot begin to fathom the reason why though.

"I'm sure I will." Why, oh, why did this young boy make me feel this way, so suddenly. It's so close to being irritating. It's so sharp and too quick. I would say that I didn't like it but caring for someone is one of the warmest feelings. That is the only reason why I can't completely detest this.

We all finished dinner quickly. I made sure Harry ate his fill, no matter how nervous he was. Antonio certainly noticed this. I took note of the seemingly angry glares. I've known him long enough that he wasn't at all angry. It actually looked more like jealousy or envy. That doesn't make much sense. He probably didn't like that Harry was human. Well it's not like he would dare think of doing anything.

Afterwards the tables were cleared away. Draco and Cassandra took Harry away to get changed. For a normal fire, this wouldn't be necessary. We usually just relax by the fires glow. On traditional... holidays, so to speak, we sing tribal songs and dance. Today, we celebrate the welcoming of a new pack member. It is possibly one of the greatest celebrations that we hold.

Painted stones were lined around our fire pit. Bowls of herbs were brought out and set beside our... well they were still called the medicine man and the spirit woman. But their jobs are not as elaborate as they were before most technologies. Now they merely serve as a connection to the old ways. And to all of our spirits and inner wolves. The wolves are our brethren, not mirror images of ourselves. The wolves know all, see all, and only tell us of some. Men took off their shirts, myself included. The women stripped down to long skirts and tank tops. Shoes were tossed aside completely.

We were painted in our own personal colors and images. When we come of age, we go on a journey of self discovery and find all these things for our selves. During this time through meditation, we meet our inner wolves for the first time. They speak to us and we become one with them. No one else must know anything of this time. Only what we show on our bodies is allowed.

"Alpha." I hear my title being called and I straighten from the blue and red paint bowls. I just finished painting my personal symbols over my chest and arms. I cannot begin to describe them. They are priceless to me. Although we don't practice it anymore, warriors used to carve the symbols into their skin. It often caused death because of infection and bleeding. But it was sacred. It meant to show how deeply committed they were to our ways and in doing so, they basically sacrificed their bodies to their wolves, even if they did not die.

"Yes, Cassandra?" I ask as I see her approach. Her daughter is already handing her a bowl full of purple paint. Cassandra nodded to me.

"The boy waits for you." Until the ceremony is complete, Harry must be referred to as 'boy'. He is not one of us yet, so he carries the air of an outsider. Until he is one of us, he has no name.

"Good. Carry on, Ug-way-agwat-su." The word was woman in our ancient language, only used in a ceremony such as this. Although the guest of honor has not arrived, it has already begun. She nodded and bowed formally. As soon as everyone had finished their paints, they gathered by family, in some cases by mates. I was set to the very far left, the medicine man and spirit woman in the center. The blazing ire was lit so when the boy entered, they would be directly across from it. The pack gathered in a half circle around the fire.

Draco came running from the back of the cave first. He rushed to hurry with his paints. Green. Each color had a specific meaning to each of it's bearers. Most could guess, but not a single soul could voice them. Draco then stood by his mate, Bill who bore red and yellow. After only two more seconds, we heard nervous foot steps from the very back end of the hall.

_The boy arrives._

**Short, I know. I hope you forgive me for taking so long. Please review!**

_A.N._


	6. Chapter 6

**Fenrir's POV**

The boy stumbled from the back of the cave. He wore traditional brown pants that hugged his legs gently. He wasn't shirtless like the rest of the men. He had a tank top like the women, only the straps were broader. His hair was brushed to be as smooth as possible. Very much of it was still sticking up. His wondering eyes quickly found me, one of the closest people to him. I could see how nervous he was by how he shook. Nobody said a word until he was within 10 feet of our wide fire.

**Harry's POV**

I was terrified. Fenrir didn't glare or give me a cold look. But everyone's gaze was absolutely emotionless. The only life I could see was the brightly colored lines and pictures that seemed to glitter across their chests, arms, and faces. Even the children were quiet now! There were two old people straight across from me that I hadn't met before. Their attire was strange. They didn't wear normal shirts and pants. The man (who seemed about the same age as Dumbledore) was dressed in a dark midnight blue cloak. If not for the huge fire, I wouldn't have been able to tell it from the shadows that danced behind him. The woman on the other hand wore a pure white dress with a cord for a belt across her midsection. Flowers hung from the circlet around her hair while a single dark blue spot rested over her heart. The man spoke with a loud booming voice that enticed me. I recognized the language that Fenrir had spoken earlier, but still could not name it.

"Iubiţi fraţi şi surori! Ne-am adunat astăzi aici, în moduri de stramosii nostri pentru a primi un copil care nu este una de naştere noastre. El este unul din felul lor. Duşmanii noştri sub jurământ. Dar să ne uităm faptele greşite din trecut, şi să se concentreze pe spiritul pur de acest copil nevinovat." The man paused to take a long drink from a flimsy bag. Dark liquid ran down his cheek. I watched a single water droplet travel down the taunt muscles of his neck. If not for the weary face, white hair, and tight expression, I would have never known his true age before now.

" Curând el va fi purificat şi muscat. Aşa că el ar putea lăsa viaţa fostul său în spatele şi primim un frate nou ca el se va bucura de spiritul său lup pentru prima dată." I noticed that many of the people we starting to smile. The atmosphere grew warmer. There was a low murmur through out the crowd. I glanced at Fenrir to find him beaming at me. I felt a surge of happiness at that.

"What is your name, child?" The old man spoke in English this time. I was surprised to understand it. I thought he would continue speaking this mystery language. I cleared my throat.

"Harry."

"Come, Harry and sit with your Alpha. It is time for you to enjoy the songs and tales of our people. For they are now your people as well." I felt a surge of magic in the air. Like I suddenly had a deep connection to everything around me. The crowd burst out into cheers while Fenrir broke away from his small group to pull me into a surprisingly gentle hug. I returned his embrace, despite the wetness I felt from what smelled like paint.

For the rest of the night, I sat next to Fenrir. His arm was tossed over my shoulders comfortably. His body heat chased away the cold night air as well as the blazing fire circled by colorful stones. He whispered to me about the packs traditions and the titles of the old man and woman who took turns telling stories.

"The Medicine man and Spirit woman. They carry our traditions and histories with them. The Spirit woman sometimes will help you get in touch with your inner spirit if there are troubles. Other then that, their practices have been mostly snuffed out by technology."

He leaned down to whisper this in my ear, while the medicine man threw fistfuls of herbs into the fire. I didn't jump or flinch when it erupted into a single roar. The fire turned green. My eyes automatically sought out shapes of wolves dancing in the flames. While the medicine man spoke in the language I still didn't recognize. But Fenrir thankfully, spoke translations to me.

"Long ago, our people were merely humans who separated themselves from society and committed themselves to nature. They created their own songs and traditions based on the wolves that they saw pass by their huts day after day." I saw pictures of men and women who fled their cities to live in the woods. Wolves entered among them, and they all danced. I heard music. I broke away from the images to see that several pack members lifted instruments into their laps and played a soft seemingly tuneless song. Many man and women vocalized with the music gently. I felt like we were all swaying.

"Our great Goddess Maikoda, looked down upon her lush green forests to find little of it marred and changed. Though it was little change, she was angry. She wanted to know who dared mark her territory. Maikoda has always been a mother to her forests. She swoop down upon our human ancestors, about to destroy their life forces and spirits, so they would never find peace.

"But when she arrived, she saw them dancing with her children, the wolves. They were not hurting them or the forest. She watched in the shadows as our people sung and pledge themselves to the earth in their many languages, and she understood them all. For she was the creator of this earth. The were pledge themselves to her, and she gladly accepted."

The image for the goddess was beautiful. I was captivated by her face, flickering in the flames. It felt as though the goddess was really here with us. All around us. Inside me too. It was strange to think of it that way but it was so natural to just accept it. I felt peace and love by it.

"Soon, the goddess stepped out of her hiding place. All the dancing and music stopped because her beauty stunned them. She smiled down and laid a hand down on the shoulders of the alpha male wolf and the leader of the humans. She only felt one spirit in either creature. Not two spirits, but one. She realized that these humans broke away from society because their counter parts summoned them to the wildly grown forests.

"As a gift, she joined them by giving a connection to their personal counter part. Both groups thrived as one for a very long time. Many Alpha's later, there was an attack undone to our ancestors by our enemies, the wizards. Though we won against the bloody battle, the wizards claimed many lives. Both wolf and human alike. Each mourned greatly. Our goddess Maidoka heard their cries. Because the wizards had fled her forests, she could not chase them."

I felt tears pool in my eyes. Sobs remained in my chest, though it swelled. I tried to hide the fact that I was crying but still had to wipe them away. Fenrir squeezed my shoulders gently. I found myself twisting into him, thankful for the comfort. He continued the story, our bodies closer then before.

"For the couples without their counterpart, they cried and mourned for many days. Part of their spirit died. Because of that, they too, wished to die. And they did. Over time, their bodies ceased to exist. Maidoka never wanted to see this ever happen again. But she could not control the wizards. Instead she had the humans and wolves combined so that they would die together, and never suffer without their spirits.

"That is where we come from. That is the origin of the werewolves and our people. Though relations between wolves and wizards have always been stressed, over time, they stopped being out enemies. Now we work along side them. They have forgotten the terrible crime that was done to us, but we shall not forget. We have forgiven but never forgotten."

The weight on my chest lifted. I didn't feel the same pain a second ago. I was still aware that it had happen. But it wasn't that big a deal. I shivered at how affected I was by this story. Fenrir noticed my little tremble and tucked me in under his arm. He thought I was cold, but I didn't tell him I was fine. I liked his arm around me. I felt safe and protected.

We listened to songs for the rest of the night. Many people danced in movements I could never hope to mimic. Fenrir didn't dance but he swayed to the beat. I tapped my foot along with it, getting lost in the impossible beats. The fire swelled and more stories were told. I enjoyed all of it in the warmth of Fenrir. I soon rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in his warm scent. I had one last thought before I fell asleep.

_Smells like home._

**Fenrir's POV**

I couldn't help myself. I had to keep my arm around Harry. Not just because he would get a little cold. I felt like I had to show the rest of the pack that he was off limits. It wouldn't be until later that I questioned that feeling. If no one else in the pack would keep him, who would have him? Certainly not me... right?

I whispered to him, our stories. He stared eagerly at the green flames. I could tell how our tales mesmerized him. His eyes followed the pictures. I only watched him. Harry was so caught up in everything. I wasn't all that surprised when he had tears in his eyes. I merely smiled at his innocence and continued.

I have no idea how much time went by. But by the end of the night, I felt his head on my shoulder. I tightened my hold on him, fearing he would be cold and just watched the dancing pictures our medicine man created by throwing herbs in the fire. The spirit woman sang our songs softly. When the night ended, I looked down at Harry. My heart swelled up in my chest when I saw his peaceful sleeping face.

Without a single word to anyone, I lifted the young boy up. He snuggled deeper against my warmth but remained asleep. I heard the pack begin to head off the bed themselves as I walked into the dark. Harry squirmed a little when I put him down in my bed, but otherwise stayed quiet.

Suddenly feeling exhausted, I collapsed next to him and soon faded. I was barely aware of Harry's tiny body rolling against mine.

**Harry's POV**

I woke up warm again. Only this time my head was a little clearer. I could tell exactly why I was warm. A large body once again held me. I stretched, yawning, not fearing if I woke Fenrir. Though I don't know why I automatically assumed it was him. His arm tightened around my waist as it slid from my arms.

" 'top moving." He grumbled sleepily. I giggled. He sounded like a little kid who didn't want to be woken up. I admit, I'd like to stay nice and warm as well. But for some reason I felt like I needed to get some work done. It was strange but a little pleasant.

"I gotta go, Fenrir." I murmured to him sweetly. My heart fell into the pit of my stomach when I realized how disgustingly honey sweet I sounded. I very gently unwrapped his arm from around my waist and crawled over him. He only fell back asleep as if he were never even faintly awake. He looked so peaceful, stress and anger washed away. I smiled before I turned and left so I might hopefully find Draco so I can start the day.

**How was the ritual? I'm really proud of it! **

_A.N._


	7. Chapter 7

**Fenrir's POV**

_I turned my head and barked. I'm running as a wolf in my home forests. Over the streaked fur of my back, I watched the trees waiting for my young mate. A black pup burst through the leaves and tumbled down the small hill. He and I both panted our laughs as our snouts touched along side each other. A strange wolfish hug. We were both thinking the same words that damn us._

_I love you._

I hated that I had to wake up from such a beautiful dream. I had been having it for the last few years. Dreaming of the same black puppy, always know he belonged to me. And in a way, I belonged to him too. I wanted very much to know who he was and where to find him. These dreams gave me hope. They reminded me that some day, he _will_ be here. And I'll be waiting.

**Harry's POV**

Draco was there waiting for me as soon as I was through the red curtain. I flinched at his sudden appearance. He smiled at me and pushed off from the wall. I smiled back.

"How long were you waiting there?" I asked, following him to the kitchen.

"Not even a few seconds. I figured you'd be a little late because today is your first day as one of the pack, but actually you're right on time!" I paused mentally at his words but kept walking.

"What do you mean by that?" We were just walking into the kitchen, which was filled by pack members. They were all chewing on pieces of bread and cheese as they got ready to start the day. Draco was smiling at me as he took enough food for two.

"When you woke up, did you feel like you had to get out of bed and do something?" He led us outside and hoisted himself on a large rock with one hand. (And the rock was chest high. Needless to say, I'm impressed).

"Yeah. So?" He handed me my share of food (which I gladly sunk my teeth into. I'm starving!)

"Have you noticed that everyone is glad to work? There's work to be done, and it's now your duty as a pack member to help out." I offered a chuckle.

"That seems a little weird." He nodded through a mouthful of bread and cheese.

"It always is at first. But trust me. Later it'll be somehow perfect."

After breakfast, I found myself elbow deep in soapy dish water, scrubbing dried food from the dishes from last nights meal. In what seemed to be a stone trough that magically filled with water. When I asked Draco about it, he said that because half the werewolves were once witches and wizards, a lot of things were enchanted to make working a little bit easier. This way, they don't have to carry all the dishes back and forth between the bathing river, underground.

At the Dursleys I would have been on my toes while doing chores like this, waiting for someone to yell at me to do something or worse. For example, Dudley sneaking up on me so he could shove my head into the disgusting black water, filled with food particles so I would inhale some of it and have to throw up immediately. He's done that more then once.

And eventually I realized that Draco was right. It was great. I felt like I was working for a greater cause. Like community service, in a way. Anywhere else, I would feel like a servant. But here, people thanked me for working so hard instead of giving me more work to do. Plus, it was nice knowing that everyone seemed to appreciate it.

**Fenrir's POV**

The first thing I really registered when I was conscious enough for a coherent thought, was the fact that the bed was empty. I noticed this when I reached out for a certain body without thinking. I didn't notice that I was looking for him until I realized he wasn't there. Sitting up, I rubbed away the edges of sleep and looked for clean clothes. Because of the search, I noticed the date on the calender as well. Tonight will be the full moon.

For a moment I thought nothing of it. Until I remembered that Harry isn't a werewolf yet. New wolves have to be bitten at least two days before the full moon or else their bodies would try to change before they were ready. It's too late to even bother trying to bite Harry now. It'll have to wait for the next moon. Then through the grogginess of sleep, my brain connected it.

Harry = human.

Everyone else (myself) = werewolves.

Harry = defenseless child.

Everyone else = uncontrollable werewolves.

Oh shit.

**Review? Please review?**

_A.N._


	8. Chapter 8

**Fenrir's POV**

I found my Beta not soon after I made my deathly connection. Wolves don't always attack but I don't want to let them have the chance to even scratch Harry. Bill was busy scolding some kids when I found him.

"We have a problem, Bill." I interrupted them. He didn't need much explanation of why Harry couldn't be here tonight. We decided that I should just take Harry somewhere else for the night and Bill will take care of the pack. It seemed like a good idea... Until-

"Is there anywhere you would like to go today, Harry?" I asked as I watched him scrubbing at a large bowl like it was meant to be in at least three pieces.

"No, not really." Well that plan was destroyed instantly. I tried to smile and find a slightly different approach.

"Not a single place. Maybe to visit a friend?" Harry gave me a strange look from the corner of his eye, moving a small pile of dishes to a different counter.

"Why?" He asked. I wanted to laugh. He sounded like a suspicious parent, trying to get their child to confess something bad. Well, there's no sense lying to him.

"Tonight is the full moon." He looked up at me, waiting.

"It won't be safe for you here. I'd rather take you somewhere else then risk you being hurt." I could tell he was nervous about this small bit of truth. But I think that if it weren't terrible news, that he would like that I wasn't lying. He paused in his washing, staring out into space.

"There really is no where for me to go." He mumbled the words. There was something about the way he said them. It didn't sound like he was scared of us. More like he was sorry about something. I patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"It's alright, Harry. We'll figure something out." With that I left him. I made sure to sound somewhat confident when I said the words. So he won't know that I have no idea how in the hell I'll keep him safe. If not simply alive.

**Harry's POV**

Fenrir left just as quickly as he came. I settled back into my chores. I know I had several places that I could go. But I don't know how I'd be received. The Dursleys would kill me for reappearing. Any of the wizards would ask about where I've been for the past three days. How would they react if I told them that I was with Fenrir and his werewolf pack? Especially Remus. He always hated being a werewolf and hated Fenrir for 'cursing' him. I can't tell him that I was happily settling in with the pack. Not to mention Fenrir himself.

I felt cold eyes on my back. I looked over my shoulder to see Antonio staring at me with a glare. I tried to offer a smile in return. I can tell by the sudden look of disgust in his eyes, that he didn't accept. I turned back to my work nervously, trying to ignore the wave of fear that washed over me. Soon his gaze dropped. My body shook for only a moment as if trying to lose the feeling.

Other then that, work passed quickly and smoothly. I mostly washed dishes all day. Who knew there were so many? But then again, kitchen work ended sooner then others. By lunch, we were sitting and lounging in the sun. I stayed next to Draco but spent a lot of time looking at Fenrir.

The thing about the caves was that it was half hidden by these lengths of rock that came down off the mountain that we were buried under. They extended perfectly to surround the clearing in a half circle. Near the tree line, several yards away stood two torches sticking out of the ground. And even though it was daylight, they burned. I don't think I've ever seen them without their bright flame. Fenrir, Bill and Antonio were perched at the top of one of the lengths, talking quietly.

Fenrir was clearly stressed. He kept rubbing his neck and shoulders as if an enormous weight hung there. I felt guilty. As if somehow, I caused it. _I probably did_ I thought, as I remembered how quickly he rushed off this morning. Maybe I should just go to the Leaky Cauldron. Spend the night there.

I sat up exactly like they did in the movies. I didn't realize how ridiculous I looked until I was across the clearing and calling up to Fenrir. The three men looked down at me. Antonio was the only one who even appeared malicious. I resisted giving him a dirty look in return. Fenrir jumped down. The fall was high enough that it would seriously hurt a human, but Fenrir appeared to be fine as he said,

"What is it Harry?" I told him about my idea. He smiled as if I saved his life and wrapped me into a bone crushing hug.

"That's great Harry! I can't take you there myself because I have to stay with two of the children. This will be their first time changing. But I'll have Antonio take you to Diagon Alley here in a few minutes."

Antonio jumped off the wall just like Fenrir had done at the mention of his name. I was terrified immediately but I tried to hide that by smiling up by the angry man. Fenrir didn't notice. He was too busy instructing Antonio about various things, all involving keeping me safe. And I couldn't quite ignore the nagging voice in the corner of my mind, saying how the last thing Antonio would probably want to do is keep me safe.

If anything, I'd say he wanted to kill me. But maybe I'm just getting paranoid. I mean, he wasn't a serial killer... before the possibility that I would be alone with him. Yet, as of now, there is a distinct resemblance between him and Freddy Krueger.

"Don't worry, my Alpha. I'll deliver Harry with the utmost care." He assured Fenrir. His voice was deep and strangely normal. I tried to tell myself that he was just intimidating. And he probably was. There was no way Fenrir would put my life in his hands if he was anything but trusted. I'm sure of it.

I had a few minutes to say goodnight to Draco. Even though it was only around four in the afternoon, we wanted to leave plenty of time for Antonio to get back before the change began. I didn't have much time to do anything else besides offering one last weak smile to Fenrir. To be completely honest, I'd rather stay here and deal with the werewolves as they are.

**Fenrir's POV**

Strangely, I was saddened to see Harry go. I had not a single doubt in my mind that Antonio would surely take care of the boy. But if he wasn't in danger, I would have been glad to keep Harry under my arm.

Maybe I should have gone with Harry myself. The two new wolves, Christian and Eva couldn't be alone though. When they begin the change they'll need the Alpha wolf to both guard them and guide them. And if Antonio might not get it back before nightfall, we can't risk the children not having their Alpha near. The other children are fine because the wolves recognize them as their counterparts children. Around the start of puberty is when the change starts. But for Harry, his wolf can't be awakened, furthering his danger. Even a familiar human could be in danger.

"Sun down is approaching, Alpha." Bill warned me. I turned to face him, realizing that I was staring off for an hour. People from the fields were entering the caves. Christian and Eva were standing near their parents, waiting. They wore the same frightened expression that every child held before their first change. I offered them a smile.

"Don't worry, children. You'll both be fine." I can only hope that Harry would be too.

_Why such a thought though? _

**I feel like this is late. My bad. Please review!**

_A.N._


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry's POV**

By the time we reached the edge of the woods, the sun had gone down considerably. Antonio was, for the most part, completely calm and normal. Until we got to the end. He visibly relaxed, in a way. It was like his body slumped and he stopped carrying himself so highly. I got nervous for a moment and my step faltered. He looked over his shoulder and mumbled gruffly.

"Keep up." It wasn't like he was trying to sound respectful and not frightening. Now he was rude and uncaring. I did as he said anyway. No idea why exactly. But it would probably be better to listen to him instead of possibly getting into some sort of trouble.

Besides that little moment, and a complete change in character, everything was uneventful. Antonio was never a wizard, so we had to walk to a cottage that belonged to an elderly woman. We borrowed her fire place for the use of the floo powder that Antonio had concealed in a small gray pouch. I was in too much of a hurry to offer any sort of good byes.

I couldn't be sure exactly, with the rush that I felt after ward. But as I stepped into the green flames, I could have sworn that something touched me. Perhaps on the lower back, but I couldn't be sure. Still, when I shot out of the fire place at the Leaky Cauldron, I was shaking as if someone had in fact, touched me. It sent shivers up and down my spine, just to consider that happening.

Jesus, vulnerability sucks.

**Fenrir's POV**

I was really beginning to worry about Antonio. What if he was still with Harry when he changed? Or not in the forest? My worries were put to rest though. In my last few moments of being human, I saw Antonio come into view. We began the change into wolves before I had a moment to speak with him. It will have to wait until morning, but at least I know that Harry is definitely safe.

**The POV of a death eater**

The dark lord was throughly displeased. I could hardly understand why though. Ever since he came back to life, he had to regain much of his bodily functions. Like relearn how to speak properly. But when he screams like this, he can sometimes revert back to the spitting and misplaced syllables. Between words, I like something bad happened with the Order. In their search for the chosen one, they've managed to capture and convict several of the dark lord henchmen.

He's pissed that we've haven't managed to do anything. The Order has stepped up their security. They don't want any more kidnapings. It's bad enough they lost the chosen one. Especially when he's so important to us, already. The rancid smell of wet dog greeted my nose very suddenly. I knew I wasn't the only one because the other death eaters covered their noses and the dark lord eventually sniffed and winced, stopping his mindless ranting.

"Finally! Some good news." The dark lord growled. He looked at me and nodded toward the door, when the smell was coming from. I hurried to open it, despite the urge to choke. The disgusting mutt walked in as if he was one of us. But he bowed like the werewolf that he was.

"Dark Lord. The boy is free." For the first time in over a day, the dark lord smiled, revealing his tome stone like teeth.

"Good work, my henchman." Ugh, I wish his so called 'henchman' could be bothered to shower.

**Harry's POV**

I paid for my room without much trouble. I successfully hid my scar. But for some reason, many of the wizards thought that I smelled like a wet dog. I apologized many times and tried to stay away as much as I could. I don't know why they were complaining. Their the ones that smelled like dusty old attics. Actually, everything smelled like an attic. Damn near choked on the food they gave me. It was the same sort of shepherds pie and pumpkin juice that I usually order, but now it all tasted like the air smelled.

Still, I smiled and spoke when I needed to. I was more then glad to retire to my small room. I figured if I got to sleep quickly, then I won't have to consciously deal with this smell. Why had I never noticed it before? Did someone lite a joke stink bomb recently? Well when I wake up in the morning, none of it will matter. I have enough floo powder to get me back to the old womans cottage. I'm suppose to wait until a certain time, so someone will be there waiting for me. But I should be okay, as long as I wait there.

But the problem with my plan was that I had a terrible time getting to sleep. The sounds of this old building creaking kept me awake. Plus the smell, which was getting thicker somehow. Opening the window helped only a little. I had my head sticking out of it for a good hour until a bunch of wizards starting screaming some nonsense up at me. I had to pull back in, grumpy to have to deal with the smell.

Eventually, being exhausted, I did slip into a very uncomfortable sleep. I think the worst part about it was sleeping alone in a scratchy bed.

_Not with Fenrir..._

**Fenrir's POV**

During the full moon, my counterpart is active. Yes, being Alpha, I could assume my wolf's body when I wish, but during a full moon his mind is called forward. So in my mind, one second I'm standing to receive Antonio back to us. The next, I'm waking up to a cloudless blue sky, last night only a dream of a memory that wasn't mine.

From what I could call forth, the children dealt with the change fine, like most of them do. Antonio's wolf was particularly wild, no pun intended. He behaved as if celebrating something. But I knew that it had nothing to do with his character as a human, so I did nothing about it.

I sat up and stretched out my body. I felt a comfortable ache as I stood up. My body was loose from the change and joy-filled exercise my wolf experienced last night. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of nature all around me. It always seemed somehow fresher right after the full moon. Our time and abilities as a wolf lingers for several days. So for a while, we will see and smell a little more sharply.

It wasn't long before I remembered Harry. Looking to the sky, I saw that it was around the right time for him to appear at the old womans cottage. She was a squib that helped my mother hide from the wizards. Because of their proximity to the forest, eventually my father ran into my mother. The old woman has been friends with us ever since, really.

The walk there seemed much longer then it should have been. Probably because with each step I was more and more aware of how much I missed Harry. It doesn't make much sense. Normally it would seem like an hour ago, I sent Harry off with Antonio. But honestly, it seemed like ages.

_Why is Harry so different?_ I asked myself. I've found myself thinking about him more then anyone should. The fact that I'm an Alpha makes it even worse. I've never cared for others like this. He's not any nicer then others have been or any more entertaining really. Yet here I am, aching for his presence like a love-sick mate.

_**Glass shatters **_Oh my god! Mates! Could it possibly be? Harry's not a wolf yet but being an Alpha, I could easily be aware of such a bond. It explains how I've been behaving ever since I met Harry. I want to say that it might not be. Not jump to conclusions, you know. But it seems so likely, now that I'm thinking of it.

God, I need to shut up right now, even in my head. There is no way I'm mated with him. I'm probably just a little crazy over something. Besides, I won't risk hurting Harry that way. If I tell him that I'm having irrational feelings, he'll probably think I'm a disgusting pervert. I lost track of how old I am... Maybe... 20... 8? I might be 28 if not older. He's a good 11 years younger then me. A few more years and then I could have been his father! (it would be possible).

I shook the thoughts out of my head to the best of my ability. I can see the old womans cottage just ahead. Despite everything that happened over the last few minutes, I jogged up to the door and knocked lightly. Patiently I waited. I could hear her hobbling to the door, leaning on her cane too hard. I still hope that she doesn't fall, even though at some point it will be inevitable.

"Oh, come on it, Fenrir. You may have to wait a few minutes. I'm sure Harry will be along momentarily." She greeted me warmly as she usually did, should I come by. Instantly, I noticed something strange. She wasn't wearing her giant, ugly green pendant. The one she received from her grandmother, when she was a child. The one she only takes off a night.

As I thought through most of this, I detected a foul odor in the air. Much like the ancient smell of wizards. The magic they all carry, though never actually aging, smelled like it simply rotted. I pushed to my feet, sniffing the air and following the scent of wizard. This smell has been here far too long to be a wizard just showing up. I followed it out into the kitchen, where the old woman stood, staring out of a window. She turned to me with a smile.

"Yes, can I help you, Fenrir?" I don't remember her ever calling me by my name. It's pretty much always been 'deary' or some sort of endearing term. I glared down at the woman, knowing well that she might not be a woman.

"Where's Harry?" I asked before I could gain any control of myself. The woman smiled up at me...

**I hope someone out there is appreciating this cliffhanger, LOL. Kind of just kidding. Please review and I'll post again soon, I promise.**

_**A.N.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry's POV**

For a while when I was fully conscious, I just laid there. Not opening my eyes or actually doing anything. Most of the time I just doze back off until I feel like getting up. But eventually I noticed something. That smell from last night was gone. I didn't smell anything now. Good. Someone must have cleaned up that stink bomb.

I sat up and stretched, my eyes still closed. Then there was the first thing that went wrong. My wrists were heavy. Clanking metal came as soon as I moved. This shocked me into opening my eyes, which brought me to realize it. I don't know where I am.

The room was a slew of black and purple. Everything I saw was Gothic. Including the black engraved shackles on my wrists that trapped me within about 6 feet of the head board. Dread swelled up in my entire body. A loud bang echoed from the other side of the room. Several people in black cloaks stepped through a door that I didn't know was there.

"Oh god."

**Fenrir's POV**

The woman smiled up at him, revealing her perfect white teeth. The canines were sharpened and honed to a point. There was no way that this woman was a vampire. Whoever was pretending to be her, was obsessed with vampires. He guise quickly disappeared. Her body straightened and the plumpness was shed. Her wispy white hair smoothed into black silk. Her pale blue eyes turned to a stabbing gray. Her red covered lips stretched into a hysterical laugh.

Rage was suddenly rocketing through my veins, burning everything in it's path.

"He's not heeerrreee!" Bellatrix stood in the place of the woman. She shrieked her words in a sing song voice. I tried to grab her around her throat (and hopefully crush it) when her body disappeared again but this time into black smoke.

"'Ittle 'arry is gooooone!" She was cackling as she reappeared in a different place with every word. I was too angry and panicked to care about half the stuff she was saying. I quickly appariated to the home of Voldemort. The bitch of course followed me.

"We got him, stupid Fenny." She taunted as she followed me. I ignored her and threw open the doors to his mansion. Several house elves screamed in surprise. I stormed past all of them and went straight for the disgusting fake throne room. Voldemort was waiting for me.

"Where is he!" I roared across the empty space. Everyone except for that dead mother fucker flinched or screamed. That bastard was completely calm as he put down a folder of papers and took a sip of tea. I growled in fury, not caring about where my actions might lead me. I was inches from him in a second, tossing the fancy cup at the wall to my right. It shattered into a thousand pieces instantly. I was already thinking about how he would be next.

"I assure you, dear Fenrir, I have no idea what you're talking about." I could have killed from hearing his pleasant tone alone. I don't think my body could be more contorted with anger.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Where is Harry?" Voldemort only heaved a sigh and waved his wand, repairing and retrieving the broken tea cup. He went back to sipping like I wasn't even there. This time I grabbed a fistful of his robes and pulled him into my face.

"Do not make me ask again." Each threatening word was it's own growl. Several of the death eaters pulled out their wands. Tensing for a fight. Voldemort noticed this as waved them down. The wands disappeared.

"To the best of my knowledge, Fenrir, I was under the impression that Harry was with you in your pack. But, do not fret. I'm sure he'll turn up soon." My left fist was suddenly against the chair, on the right side of his head. A mini crater was suddenly there from the boom the echoed.

"That's not good enough!" I was some how numb from the anger. Besides the pounding rage in my head, there was really nothing. I could hardly even think of why this was so necessary. Just the memory of Harry's face brought such a fire in my head and chest that I couldn't focus on the devil before me. Voldemort sighed again, placing his tea on the wide armrest.

"Go and search for Harry in your woods, Fenrir. I'll have my death eaters search anywhere in the wizarding world." I couldn't do anything other then what he said. Really, what else is there? Still, I growled down at the serpent of a man.

"Do whatever you have to. But if there is a single scratch on that boy, then I swear to you, you won't come back from the dead this time." He hardly flinched at the simple threat. As I turned and began to leave, he left me with one last comment.

"Don't worry, Fenrir. Your mate will be safe." I didn't even stop to wonder if it was true.

**A death eaters POV**

As soon as the wolf was gone, Voldemort sighed and called forth the Lestrange couple. Bellatrix bounded forward happily, while her husband took up a less cheerful pace. They sunk to their knees before the dark lord, Bellatrix giggling quietly. I don't think it's possible for that woman to shut up. The dark lord stood and started pacing back and forth in front of them.

"I thought I told you to return the boy." He sounded like a seemingly calm parent getting ready to rip their child a new ass. Bellatrix gave a yipping noise before returning to a faint shrieking giggle.

"Did I give you specific instructions to bring the boy back to the Leaky Cauldron or did I not?" Rudolph looked right about ready to kill someone. His fists were white at his sides, his face only seconds from being contorted with anger.

"Wasn't the plan that we kidnap the boy while he was sleeping? Do what we needed to do and then return him?" Voldemort couldn't keep up with this facade for much longer. I could tell he was pissed. Not by the look on his face or the tone of voice he used. By the heavy atmosphere that suddenly dominated everything in the room. Everything had to be shuffled to the side in our minds, so we could just focus on this. It's not like we could turn away.

He circled the couple. Bellatrix's giggling turned into nervous shrieks. He stepped in between them, placing a hand on the back of their necks. Bellatrix was nearly sobbing now. Rudolph was shifting his fists. Trying to relax them but they kept curling again. I saw this only once before. I wanted to vomit but I couldn't look away.

As soon as I heard the screams, I closed my eyes. I couldn't do even that before.

**Harry's POV**

I didn't get a chance to see who my kidnappers were. A hand raised from the robes and cast a spell that knocked me unconscious. I didn't even get to see if the hand was masculine or feminine. It was an unpleasant sleep. I was plagued by nightmares that I mostly forgot. All I remember is wanting to cry and scream at the same time. It drove me insane.

When I woke up, I wasn't sure if it was a dream or a nightmare. All I felt was the coil in my stomach and the pounding throb in my head. I wanted to just sleep peacefully, since I was forced to sleep in the first place. So I kept my eyes closed and hoped that this nightmare would fade on it's own. Not scare me with thoughts of... Oh god, I don't even want to recall.

But I did wake up. A knock on the door jolted me into a sitting position. I'm back in the Leaky Cauldron. The smell is back too but it's not as severe as I remember. The knock echoed not seconds while I tried to take in what just happened. I could consider the room and people in robes just a fucked up dream. But then again dreams like that don't leave you with head aches strong enough to kill someone.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." I said as the third knock thundered on the door. I jumped out of bed, hissing at the cold floor. I was scared shitless when I opened the door to see...

**I like to attempt at cliffhangers a lot. Does it bother you or is it at least somewhat entertaining? Let me know. Please review!**

_**A.N.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry's POV**

Bill and Antonio stood shoulder to shoulder. Bill looked exhausted but extremely glad. Antonio was still pissed. (I think I'm starting to lose patients with his bad attitude problem). I didn't even get the chance to speak. They both grabbed an arm and hauled me down stairs. Without a word to anyone, they kept tugging and pulling until we were all grabbing a fistful of floo powder and throwing it into the fire.

Bill went first and then me. Antonio quickly followed. Several hunters were waiting at the old womans house. Bill ordered them to find Fenrir and tell him that they found me. Antonio said nothing and joined the rest of the hunters in leaving. Bill grabbed my arm and walked me all the way back to the caves. I was too scared to say anything. You know, that kid nervous, when you're about to be scolded by a teacher or parent. Especially if you don't know exactly what's coming to you.

"Harry!" A booming voice called out to me as soon as Bill and I entered the clearing. I blinked at the beam of sunlight and felt myself being crushed into a bone splitting hug. I naturally wrapped my arms around the warm body before I knew who it was. Then again it had to be Fenrir. I have no idea why it _had_ to be him. But it did.

"God, Harry. Where have you been? I was so worried about you." His words gushed as my eyes adjusted to the glare of sunlight. His fingers combed through my hair, holding my entire body to his. Refusing to let me go. I patted his back gently. I enjoyed the embrace just as much as he needed it.

"I'm sorry, Fenrir. I didn't realize how late I was." I whispered to him. It's true that I missed him too. But I think he's taking this a step too far really. Fenrir pulled away. I didn't like the lose of contact but I let it happen. He kept my hands and looked down at me.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" His eyes studied me closely. I felt the burn on my skin of being watched. I tried ti shrug it off.

"I over slept. Wasn't I suppose to be back a few hours ago?" His jaw fell. Literally, I'm not kidding. He was so shocked over this little bit of news that his mouth popped open and stayed there for several seconds. Any other day I would have laughed. But now, I'm not so sure if that's a good idea.

"Harry, you've been gone since yesterday." Okay, was that thunder clap real or just me? I recalled the dread that knotted up in my stomach during that dream. Maybe it wasn't actually a dream? Maybe I'm not that crazy.

My skin started to crawl too. Muscles twitched and I shook. It wasn't a dream. That means that someone really did kidnap me. Someone chained me to a bed and then put a spell on me to make me sleep. Fenrir didn't miss a thing. He tossed a strong arm around my shoulder and the other under my knees. I lost my breath as he picked me up as easily as a rag doll.

"Fenrir, what-"

"Don't." His voice was commanding. The only reason I didn't flinch was the edge of fear buried under the faint growl. When I looked at his eyes, I could tell that somehow, he was every bit as scared as I was. I wanted to reach up and hold him too. It wasn't until the light disappeared that I might have possibly guessed.

"What do you remember?" Fenrir asked as he set me on his bed. I wanted so badly to just pull myself into the corner. But I stayed on the edge, staring at my bare toes. I didn't get to grab my shoes from the Leaky Cauldron. Funny, I didn't notice it until now.

"Nothing really. I woke up in some weird room. I was chained to the head board and some people walked in. One of them charmed me and I fell asleep again. That was it. When I woke up again, Bill and Antonio were there to take me back here." I tried to keep it short. I also tried to stop shaking like a stupid child. Two things I failed miserably at.

"Did anything strange happen before you went to sleep?" I shook my head no. There wasn't anything strange. The bad stink was a little weird but not that bad. Fenrir pulled me into him again.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I should have never let this happen to you." I shook my head quickly.

"No, Fenrir."

"Yes, Harry. This was my fault. Please don't try to defend me; I don't deserve it." He mumbled the words as he buried his face into my hair. I reached my hand up his neck to comb my fingers through his hair.

"I don't care. I don't want you to beat yourself up over something so stupid. I'm fine. This kind of thing happens all the time." Again, Fenrir tore himself from me. Again I hated the lost of contact.

"Exactly. It shouldn't happen all the time. Especially now that I'm here. I want you safe, Harry. Not waking up chained in god knows where." His huge hand was stroking him cheek. I sighed at the simple tough alone. I found myself touching that hand, trapping it there. I don't want him to pull away.

"Still. Don't mind it." I could tell Fenrir was about to disagree and argue a little more. So I quickly added, while holding his hand a little tighter.

"Besides, it's not like this could happen again. I'll be a werewolf for the next full moon anyway, so there's no reason for me to go to the wizarding world, right?" Fenrir was quiet for a moment before letting his breath out. In an instant, he kind of changed. His expression was more serious and his body became freakishly still. He looked somehow guilty about something.

"There's something I need to tell you." He whispered. I noticed how his eyes spaced out over the air above my head. Like he didn't want to see my expression. I waited, but the curiosity was murder. I wanted him to just spit it out. The way he was behaving was starting to worry me.

"I-"

**Fenrir's POV**

I swallowed my pride and went for it. There really is no doubt now. Harry and I are mates. Nothing has seemed to really change with my acceptance for it, except for the acceptance itself. The last 24 hours have been hell. If I wasn't angrily searching for Harry (or yelling at my hunters to find him) I was ready to start crying. The feeling was nearly as bad as loosing Harry. I'm a grown man, the fearless leader of the largest werewolf pack in Europe. I'm been to battle more times then I remember and have witnessed the glory of life. Wanting to curl into a fetal position and bawl like an infant was not something I was experienced in.

Okay, I was exaggerating a little bit. But the pain of possibly loosing Harry forever was so unbearable. I never felt this way even when my father and mother died. Now it was a dim memory. Thinking about any point in time over the last day brought back every emotion with the need to vomit or scream. Or both.

So I decided to tell Harry. About how we might be mates. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, disaster struck. Well not a real disaster. Just Bill interrupting me. Draco, Sandy, and Cassandra want to see Harry. They've been missing him too. Hiding my disdain for this, I nodded and gestured for Harry to leave first. He patted my hand and hopped off the bed. I could hear how excited the teens were to see each other through the curtain that hid the silent tears that pooled in my eyes.

_Why is this so hard?_

**Harry's POV**

Draco and Sandy happily threw themselves at me. We all had tears in our eyes as we laughed. Aunta Cassy took to scolding me as a joke for disappearing. All I could to was grin. But inside of my head somewhere, there was a part of me that wanted to grimace. I could tell something bad just happened. Yet I'm back here. I'm safe, right? Draco had explained to me how safe it was around here for werewolves. I know I'm not technically one but being part of the pack pretty much sums up the protection thing.

I was a little sad that I missed what Fenrir wanted to say. But when Aunta Cassy invited me for a big lunch, I couldn't refuse. I don't feel hungry but I did feel very hollow. I'm sure that now that I was thinking of it, I'll be absolutely starving. Many of the other pack members welcomed me back when they saw me. I resisted the urge to hug half of them. That would be painfully rude.

But the person the surprised me most was Antonio. He walked right up to me, ignoring all others, and asked if I was okay. I nodded, although I was pretty much flabbergasted (such a weird word). For the first time, his features softened. The moment of that was so short, I wasn't even sure if it actually happened. He disappeared just as quickly as he came. You know, mixed messages really really suck.

The rest of the day, I of course didn't work. It wasn't getting done anyway. Everyone was out looking for me. I wanted to cry tears of joy many times because of how much I realized they cared about me. Me, a wizard who was only welcomed to the pack a little over two days ago. I was nothing to them before. It changed so quickly.

Fenrir didn't come to see me for the rest of the day. I sometimes caught glimpses of him in the corner of the room. No matter what, he hung back. And just when I would start to approach him, someone would distract me for a mere second and Fenrir would disappear for god knows how long. It wasn't long until the distraction of company wasn't enough. I missed him as if we said good bye for the second time this week.

I didn't see him until everyone was going to bed. I had no where else to really go, so I found Fenrir's room again. He wasn't there when I collapsed into the pillows, pulling the thick blanket over myself. What was bothering him? He was going to tell me something earlier but ever since, I feel like he's been avoiding me. I want to know what was bothering him. But there's no way for me to know without him telling me.

**Just because I know you guys have been wanting an update. Plus I need a little more time to develop the relationship between Fenrir and Harry. For those of you that actually read these things, it's technically a spoiler. But it's not like no one knew that it was going happen in the first place. So, don't freak out if I don't update for a while, okay?**

_**A.N.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**No one's POV**

Ron dropped his head into his hands as Snape relayed the news. Harry wasn't exactly missing anymore. He was captured by the infamous werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. Everyone who heard this shocking bit of truth expected Remus to go crazy instantly. After they started moving again, Remus sobbed once and ran from the room. His partner, Tonks rushed after him. Her attempts to calm him were heard echoing down the stairs and were cut off by a door slamming.

"Well? What are we going to do about it then?" Hermione recovered faster then anyone else. She has talent for getting straight to the issue. Several Order members swallowed and tried to think clearly. But most of the people were busy fabricating things that Greyback could be doing to Harry. What he could have already done to Harry.

"Come on, guys! There has to be a way to save him." Hermione tried to smile positively. But it was a doubt-covered grimace. Snape shook his head sadly.

"You don't understand this well, Hermione. Greyback's pack is surrounded by 13 miles of woods in every direction. There is an alarm system that makes it impossible for wizards to walk 10 steps in without a werewolf chewing off your head. We have to wait until Voldemort decides to take Harry out." The entire room was confused again by Snapes last choice of words. Hermione didn't even get a chance to ask. Snape was explaining before a question was necessary.

"Voldemort plans on doing something with Harry. I'm not sure what or why, but I think he wants something he can use to control Fenrir a little bit better."

Everyone was thinking the exact same thing. Ron was the only one to voice it though.

"How in the hell can Harry be used to control _that _monster?"

**Fenrir's POV**

I couldn't tell him. I couldn't bring myself to approach him like a man. I could only watch him mournfully from the shadows, wondering how in a single day, everything could have changed. With one evil little thought, I couldn't harness a single coherent thought about Harry. He was confused by my behavior and I regretted it. But I still couldn't do anything to change that. I couldn't tell him. And I still can't.

Even when it got late, Harry curled up in bed alone. I stayed out in the hall until I heard his breathing slow. Once I was sure he was asleep, I walked in. He had the huge comforter wrapped around him. His messy jet black hair sprawled out on the pillow was the only indication that he was actually there.

"Oh, Harry." I breathed his name in regret. Why couldn't I just bring myself to say it? I ran my fingers through his hair despite everything. What is wrong with me?

Harry rolled over in his sleep and sighed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea but I crawled into bed beside him. He sighed again and snuggled into my warmth before I pulled the blankets back over us. I groaned and happily fell into a less-then peaceful slumber.

_The next morning_

I awoke a lot like the way I did on the first day with Harry. To feeling him stretch under my arm and wither back down. I gave a soft sigh and gently held him tighter to me. He hummed and snuggled a little bit closer.

"Good morning." I whispered down to him, enjoying the peaceful bliss that I felt now. Not only did I have a pretty decent nights rest, I have the boy whose probably my mate. It was hard to tell him but I do have the back up plan. Just wait and let him figure it out when I turn him.

"Morning." He breathed the word. I looked down at him to see his contented smile while a small closed fist rubbed his eye. God he's so cute. I stroked his hair back. Only to have it fall into place once again.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked. For some reason I started rubbing his arm as they came up around my neck. His widened smile seemed somehow, suggesting.

"Yes. I'd hate to wake up though." I chuckled with him, knowing what he meant. I couldn't say I didn't think the same thing. But it wasn't long until I noticed a faint grumbling sound.

"Would you like breakfast?" I asked him, sitting up. He nodded and followed me out of bed. And as we found the rest of our clothes and made our way to the kitchens, I remembered how easy it was to forget. Maybe this issue with Harry isn't that bad of a thing.

**Harry's POV**

I woke up the same way I did the first day here. With an unexpected arm around me. But this time I liked it. I opened my eyes and was glad to see Fenrir. I was more then happy, knowing his avoiding me last night had stopped. Or at least put it on hold. He was smiling down at me and hugged me for no reason at all. I liked it. Probably way more then I should.

And for no reason at all, I thought back to the only time I ever felt this way. When I ran into a dripping wet Cedric Diggory as he was shrugging on his clothes and fumbling with the golden egg. He dropped everything but his gray sweat pants (which was only saved because of the loosely knotted drawstrings) so he could catch me before I fell down.

I use to constantly recall how wonderful it felt. As if I was experiencing it again. But now, I could remember anything about that time. When I thought about how he smelled, I was caught off guard by Fenrir's deep voice asking me a question. When focusing on Cedric's voice, Fenrir slapped me on the shoulder gently. Cedric's exact eye color, tripping into Fenrir's shoulder, getting overwhelmed by his scent mixed with faint soap.

I thought it was just a distraction. Until later I realized that I didn't care about Cedric anymore. That everything related to Cedric was gone. Fenrir seemed to replace him in every way possible. How in the hell does that work?

For a minute I was confused. Weirded out. Freaked the fuck out too. One second I'm simply remembering the only man I had a crush on. Now, see, even that thought seems wrong. It's clear that he's not the only man I've cared about. I noticed my feelings for Fenrir. But it was strange to think of it like that though.

However strange, there's a strong sense of truth. My emotions are irrational. I've only really known him for a very short amount of time. He's shown me kindness when I needed it. Now, it's not so much as kindness. Or being polite. I feel that now he has a reason to be more then just kind to me.

And am I not still sleeping in his bed? No one has made any efforts to find me a new place to sleep. I wake up every morning in his arms. I can see, by the way he treats everyone else, that this is no mistake. Yes, he is nice to others. But the soft smiles and gentle touches only occur with me. Regardless of who is near.

I've spoken to Draco. He's been here for several years and saw his share of new arrivals. And according to him, none were so protected as me. He shrugged it off and said that it was probably because I was 'the one'. Or because Voldemort ordered my presence here.

So far, Fenrir has been a good man. It's safe to admit (to myself) that I harbor feelings for him. The least I can do is not bother him. He probably feels nothing for me.

**Okay, maybe it's not as developed as I hoped. But I couldn't stand not updating for so freaking long on this one! One thing I'm working on but is kind of annoying me is that I go through the plot too quickly and don't focus on the relationship enough. And because of how I am, I can't have a story that doesn't involve romance somehow. So I'm trying to take it slowly. Tell me if you like what I've been trying to do!**

_**A.N.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry's POV**

Who would have thought that right after I decided that I wouldn't say anything to Fenrir that a whole bunch of shit happened. I'm not even kidding around. It started with several of the older werewolves noticing that they would get head aches around me. I thought nothing of it at the time. People get head aches and it can happen at any time. Me walking within six feet of an old person doesn't mean I caused them.

Then later on, Draco playfully slapped me on the shoulder. But then he drew back his hand quickly. As if he was stung. I asked him if he was okay and he answered yes. But I saw him wave his hand around like trying to get something off it when my back was turned. That's when I had my first doubt.

And Fenrir seemingly confirmed it. When we were getting ready for bed after a long work day (I cleaned the caves with Draco and Sandy) he touched my back absentmindedly. He didn't draw back like Draco did but he became some how worried. He grabbed my arms and made me face him. He sat next to me on the bed.

"Harry, is something wrong?" I shook my head no. Getting a little anxious over his unquestionable worry.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? Especially if something is bothering you." I nodded, my anxiety growing.

"Yes, Fenrir. I'm fine. Why would you think otherwise?" Okay, let me stop right now. Who in the fuck uses the word 'otherwise'? I mean, really? What the heck?

"Your shaking." His simple two word explanation confused me. I touched my own skin, feeling nothing. Except well, goosebumps from being uncovered and shirtless. I wasn't shaking. I looked up at him with this phrase in my eyes. His huge hand wrapped around my forearm, feeling for what I did not have.

"Okay, you're not shaking. But for some reason, your skin tingles." We both shrugged it off and crawled under the blankets. And as I fell asleep (thinking mostly of Fenrir's warmth) I silently noted that everyone was acting weird around me today. I felt Fenrir feeling my arms and back through the night and in my dreams. As if he was still asking himself why I trembled. Little did he know, I felt perfectly safe in his arms.

**(Would have been a good cliffhanger, huh? Lol)**

**Fenrir's POV**

Harry looked fine all day. I had noted that several people behaved strangely but Harry was okay. Until the night came and I found that he was trembling. When I questioned him about it, I found his expression to be more then believable. He didn't know what I was talking about. For a moment I thought that maybe, I didn't know either. Until he relaxed and the trembling came back. I realized that he was trembling. His skin was tingling or vibrating. You know, when your legs been asleep and the weird needle feeling you get when the blood rushes back. Harry felt like that. I didn't have the faintest idea why though.

He fell asleep quickly enough. But the trembles continued to bother me. They kept me up. At first it was because when I tried just not touching him, I had to reach out and make sure he was still there. When I tried to power through it, eventually it became painful to me. I'm glad that Harry slept okay, despite what happened to him but plagued me.

And for the first real time since Harry's return, I wondered. What in the hell did they do to him?

**Death eaters POV**

I watched and heard my master call forth the two death eaters, Bellatrix and Rudolph. They drew to the center of our circle quickly. Rudolph with his same grim yet arrogant smirk. Bellatrix laughed too loudly and nearly skipped. The dark lord smiled down at them. The way a father would to his curiously innocent children. Excuse me while I go purge.

"Well? What do you two have to show for your work?" He asked. His thin raspy voice made me think of ribbons. Black bloody ribbons. Bellatrix kept right on giggling. I noticed blood dripping from her left wrist, under the black garment she called a dress, as it hung to the ground. Great. She bit her arm again.

"The process has already begun, my lord. The first side effects are already kicking in. Soon the boy will not survive around the wolves." Rudolph answered. The dark lord crossed his arms and stared at the couple while clicking his forked tongue.

"You didn't overdo it. Did you?" Bellatrix gave a sudden hysterical cough and fell to the floor. She let herself bleed out again. I think I was the only one to acknowledge her fall. The dark lord stared at Rudolph until he answered with,

"No, my lord. Though others are feeling pain, it should be two weeks until the boy himself feels it." The dark lord was pleased. His red eyes flashed brilliantly. Everyone was filled with joy for the single moment that we saw it. He turned, his robes fanning out like smoke.

"Good. Now take care of the twit before she successfully kills herself." Several echoes of 'yes, my lord' were heard. Mine was not among them. I felt a deep regret for what happened to the boy who lived. How could he survive the torture that he was enduring as we speak?

**Fenrir's POV**

I was not blind to what was happening to Harry. The trembling kept me up for most of the night. When Harry awoke, he was again, unaware. He assured me he was fine before I could ask. Does my face really show that much? Still, I tried to touch him. Again, checking to see if the trembles continued. I thought I felt them a split second before I could actually make contact. But I decided it was just me remembering and expecting them.

He was working the fields today. Not harvesting like last time. He managed to catch the last day of it. Today we're pulling up this years worth of unwanted rocks and pests. Getting ready to plant the vegetables again. Harry was excited for this work. And in light of the things I've noticed from yesterday, I kept an eye on how the others behaved around him.

Draco pushed a wheelbarrow while Sandy and Harry searched around the area for debris. At some point Sandy reached out to hand Harry a large branch. Even from the distance, I could see that they didn't touch each other at all. Yet she dropped the branch hissing and groaning as if he had cut her hand open. Harry was upset even though he did a good job of hiding it from the other two. I have no doubt he realizes that something is wrong by now.

**Harry's POV**

Fenrir is right. Something is wrong. Very wrong. Sandy looked really hurt for no reason. Bill moved by me quickly, focused on his mate when he winced. As if I reached out and slapped him or something. I pretended not to notice and moved away from him. He scratched his head and ignored it as well.

The older wolves, not just the elders were starting to be pained at a greater distance. They complained of difficulty breathing, head aches, stomach aches. Everything. Some of the children didn't notice it until they brushed against my leg or something and they burst out crying. They say that something shocked or pinched them. It was mostly the fear of the sudden pain that made them cry. But still. I could put two and two together. So eventually I just started avoiding people. Hoping that they wouldn't be pained.

Toward the end of the day, Fenrir approached me for the first time in a while. He was dressed in slimming black slacks and a dark gray button down shirt. In his hand was a black cloak lined with dark red. He wrapped it around my shoulders without a single word and steered me out of the cave.

"Fenrir? What are you doing?" He didn't say anything until I couldn't see the cave anymore. He also stopped pushing me but kept a hand at my shoulder.

"Do you trust me?" He asked in a cool whisper. The question surprised me. His face was grim, lips pressed into a tight line. His eyes were cold. Cut off and some how distrusting of something. Himself?

"Yes, I do." I nodded in time with my words. What could have happened for Fenrir's eyes to look so torn? What is going to happen?

"Then follow me, Harry. And know that no matter what happens, I will keep you safe. No one will touch you will I am here." His voice was an invitation. But his words were a promise. The feeling of being safe washed over me, cleaning away my worries.

He lead me away from the caves. Through the dark forest calm. The night was coming quickly. I could smell it in the air some how. The temperature changed. It became somehow damp and a little chilly. But not so much that it was uncomfortable. I noted more then once that the woods were quiet. At moments, I couldn't even hear our own footsteps.

The cloak kept me warm. If I shrugged up my shoulders, I could smell Fenrir in it. He managed to stay touching me. Holding his hand on my shoulder, over the cloak. I had the strangest, yet deepest sense that it was meant to replace his arms. When he couldn't be right here. Perhaps another way to keep me safe. Like he said.

By the time we reached the edge of the woods, twilight was passing. The sun's light was almost completely gone. Fenrir stared upward suddenly for several moments. I followed his gaze toward the only star showing. The north star. I couldn't hear anything but I did notice how his lips quivered before he wrapped me into his arms, His body was stiff while we appariated. Again I ignored it, feelings of safety lingering.

They mostly vanished when I saw where we were. I would have never guessed that the black manor belonged to Voldemort. Until I saw the death eater mask hanging by a dead snake over the doorway.

"Fenrir, are we-"

"Yes, Harry."

"But-"

"No questions, Harry. Trust me to keep you safe." He cut off my words coldly. His hand shook as it took mine and pulled me along side him. The doors opened by themselves, letting Fenrir slip inside with me all but tucked under his arm.

**Fenrir's POV**

I knew what I was doing. In order to figure out what was going on with Harry, I went to the source. Perhaps Voldemort wasn't the direct cause of it. But I would bet my entire pack that he knew the person that did. And if it wasn't necessary to cure Harry of his ailment, I wouldn't have brought him. How can I possibly think that this won't be causing him pain later, even if it's not now?

So I sent a silent prayer to my Goddess. Praying that she would keep Harry safe, if I could not. Holding him for apparition was like a clawed hand grabbing me. I hid the pain. I denied him answers when he needed them and took his hand even though it caused me more pain. I hid that from him too. I hope he will forgive me for all of this.

_Please, Harry. Please, don't hate me..._

**Okay this was so sad (to me at least) that I couldn't ignore the obvious cliffhanger. Please don't totally hate me for it! Plus it turns out, focusing on relationships is both a pain in the ass and impossible. For me anyway. (And also, please review... lol)**

_**A.N.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Fenrir's POV**

Harry was shaking as well. Besides the mysterious trembles/vibrations. This time I could see the fear in his eyes, as clear as the emerald green that painted them. I wanted so much to stop and take him into my arms. I wanted to hush his fear with soft words and gentle touches. To take him home and promise him, never again.

_I know that I cannot!_

No matter how frightened he was, I ignored my emotions and continued. Until we were in Voldemorts presence. Harry held his free hand over his scar and whimpered. I focused on the dead man.

"What did you do to Harry?" Death eaters around the room became suddenly interested. They all closed us in a black circle.

"In a manner of speaking, I created insurance." The first thing I noticed was that he didn't beat around the bush like he usually does. He knows I'm here for answers. Nothing else.

"What?" My voice was little more then the combination of a fierce hissing and a furious growl. Harry flinched.

_I'm so sorry._

"I decided that your allegiance with me was less then perfect. So I decided that I needed you to have a damn good reason for following my orders."

"I won't do a single thing for you until you fix whatever you did to him!" I shouted across the empty air between us. That crazy bitch, Bellatrix somehow managed to crawl out from behind Voldemorts throne. Her dress was torn to shreds, revealing the thick white bandages over her forearms. Good. The hag tried to commit suicide again.

"That is exactly my point, Fenrir. I will not lift a finger to save my enemy until you preform several tasks for me." Voldemort had it all well planned. He gazed through my body, toward where Harry stood, cowering. As if staring at a new toy.

"What did you do?" I was more then surprised to hear that it was not my voice that asked. Harry still stared at the floor, clutching my cloak tight to his body. He was too scared to look up. Bellatrix let out a cackling scream that startled all of us.

"We killed you! We killed you!" I knew this crazy broad long enough to know she didn't mean it literally. Her husband stepped forward to explain when Bellatrix continued to rant about killing 'you', 'us' and 'me'.

"We infused the boy's organs, blood, and bones with silver nitrate. This way if he is bitten he will die." My blood drained from my face and my stomach dropped to one level below hell. Harry gasped. I had to dig my nails into my palms deep enough to draw blood. Just to keep from grabbing him. I glared at Voldemort with all the fury that suddenly swelled.

"Fix it!" Bellatrix began twirling around Harry and I like some sort of sadistic ballerina.

"Can't fix it, can't fix it! Not without a price!" She sang this loudly and stopped somewhere behind me. I threw a look over my shoulder. She stared directly at Harry. Despite how much it hurt, I tossed an arm around his shoulders and tucked him under my arm.

"What's the price?" I growled to Voldemort. A death eater stepped forward to place a clear goblet in his hands. It was filled with dark red liquid. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was blood.

"That, you already know, Fenrir. I want you to do one last task for me." I clutch Harry to me. I could tell, even without his shaking, he was fighting the urge to cry.

"Name it." Voldemort showed his fangs, so to speak.

**Harry's POV**

"Name it." Fenrir hissed the words. I tried to force myself to focus on what Voldemort was saying. But the pain in my scar was excruciating. The only way I could stop myself from staring around the room, looking for threats, was by pressing my face into Fenrir's side. He is in pain, somehow. I think I might be causing it.

"There are a few undesirables involved with the Order. I want you to kill them." I gasped and my blood drained out of my entire body. My hands turned into claws and grabbed fistfuls of Fenrir's shirt. He reached down and touched my hair. His hand wasn't far off from turning into a fist. He _is_ in pain.

"Who?" I heard a snap. I peaked out from my so-called hiding place. A little boy, younger then me, rushed out of the shadows with a roll of parchment. He ran all the way up to Fenrir and held it out. He shook and was almost crying. As if he thought Fenrir was about to back hand him or something.

"These are the names and addresses of several members. Kill all of them and we'll fix Harry right up." I shuddered to hear my name on his raspy voice.

Fenrir didn't wait for another second. He turned sharply, making me stumble. Instead of waiting for me to stand right or help me right myself, he picked me up into his large ams and nearly ran out of the place. The scroll fell into my lap. I was a little reluctant to touch it at first. But then I decided that I needed to know. Who did Voldemort want to die in my place?

"Are you sure, Harry?" Fenrir whispered as I touched it. I looked up to see his face stiffened in what seemed to be anger. He stared straight forward. Somehow, I could tell that he wasn't upset or worried. He was in extreme pain. I didn't need to ask him why.

"Put me down, Fenrir." I ordered. He didn't need to be told twice. I walked away, trying to put space between Fenrir and I. He didn't say anything as I tore into the scroll. I read the names quickly, ignoring the addresses.

_Sirius Black_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Remus Lupin_

_Ron Weasley_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Hermione Granger_

I gapped at the list. It was remarkably short. But all the more painful to me. I looked up at Fenrir. He was staring straight, deep in thought.

"Don't kill them." I whispered. He turned his pained gaze on me. His hand raised to touch my face softly. E didn't even get to touch my skin before he let out a quiet grunt.

"I know, Harry." And he walked away from me, tucking his hand into his pocket.

**It's short. I know. I have the rest of the story planned out pretty well. So the chapters and updates will be moving as normal. But I will be a little bit more sure about it now. **

_**A.N.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry's POV**

Fenrir and I walked for the rest of the day. There were so many times that I wanted to just reach out and touch him. I feel like it's the same way with him. I didn't pay attention to where we were going. I was too busy thinking about what just happened. First Fenrir dragged me to Voldemorts manor. Then I find out that I'll die if I become a werewolf. Since it was silver, that must be why everyone around me is in pain. They're all werewolves.

"Harry. We need to talk." Fenrir had stopped. We were in the woods again. He was sitting on a fallen tree trunk, patting the side for me to come join him. I hoisted myself up, making sure to place some little distance. So he wouldn't be in pain.

For a moment, he said nothing. Took the forgotten scroll from my hands. He scanned the words quickly, rolled it up, and stuffed it down in his pocket. He was silent for yet another moment, leaning with his elbows on his knees.

"I don't know what I should do about this Harry. I realize these people are probably your friends-" I interrupted even though this was probably not the time for it.

"Yes they are. Sirius is my godfather. Hermione and Ron are my best friends!" Fenrir took a deep breath but otherwise kept staring.

"And that's where the issue lies. You see, Harry. I can't let you die. I can kill these people even though it would mean hurting you." My reaction was immediate.

"No you can't! Those are good, innocent people!" He shook his head from side to side slowly.

"I understand that-" I jumped down off the log, suddenly angry.

"You obviously don't if you're considering killing them. Besides, I'm just one worthless person." Fenrir met my eyes for the first time in several hours. The flair of emotion there was more then enough to make me regret my words.

"You are not. These people are nothing to me-"

"They are everything to me!" I screamed at him. I started crying just as sudden as my mood swing a moment ago. The look Fenrir had made it all the worse. I could see that I was hurting him. I was ripping out his heart.

"Please Harry. Just hear me out." He begged in a low voice.

"No! I won't listen if you're just going to kill my family!" Fenrir probably couldn't take much more of this. But I couldn't stop. I couldn't let this happen. I may have a certain loyalty to the pack, but I still love my family very much.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you die." His apology was heart-wrenching. It's a good thing I've learned how to control myself during these times. I shook my head. My body acted on it's own and took a step back.

"Why? I'm nothing-" He hopped down off the log and was kneeling in front of me in a single second. He grabbed me roughly around the shoulders and nearly yanked me into his body.

"You are not nothing, Harry." He mumbled mournfully. I opened my mouth to make another argument. An argument that he silenced with a rushed, forced kiss. I want to say that it was amazing. That I saw fireworks and felt my heart pound in my head. But all I felt was a soft brush across my lips before Fenrir hissed and backed away.

The shock of him technically kissing me was just as strong as if he had gone for tongue and everything. Now I felt the trembled he was talking about the other night. Or maybe that was just my blood thundering in my veins. A small part of me, in the back of my brain told me that it was wrong and that I should be scared. The rest of me screamed 'what the hell was that!'

"Voldemort did this to you because he knew I couldn't say no." Fenrir explained as he sat on his heels, gasping for breath. I was still in too much shock to say anything. Fenrir looked into my eyes. Sweat beaded on his forehead.

"You're my mate, Harry."

**Fenrir's POV**

I really had no choice but to say it. How else could I tell Harry I'll have to kill his friends? The only sorrow I felt for them was because of how much Harry would suffer for this. His feelings are the only reason why I considered not killing them, for only a moment. But that might mean the death of my mate. And I can never let that happen.

"There has to be another way, Fenrir. You can't hurt anyone." He whispered, pleading. I just tried kissing him. It hurt like a bastard though. Not just the electric shock in my face either.. I confessed that he was my mate. And now he understands. But that doesn't change anything. I tried to think of another possible plan. I came up with only one. A painful one.

"I can't turn you into a wolf or you'll die. So I can see only one way out of this." He watched me carefully. Waiting a little less then patiently for my terrible, terrible answer.

_I'm so sorry._ I apologized silently to both myself and him.

"Eventually it will be excruciating for anyone to be around that silver." I wasn't sure how I could possibly bring myself to say this. To tell him this. I'm lucky that he thought of it before I did.

"I should go back to the wizarding world then." His conclusion confirmed my insanity. I nodded slowly, feeling myself begin to cry quietly.

"Okay then." Harry whispered. I watched him turn and leave. I could bring myself to follow him. I just silently watched my very heart and soul leave. Because I told him to.

_Why did it have to come to this?_

**Harry's POV**

I understand Fenrir's logic. The only reason I wasn't more torn about it was because I knew it killed him too. So I just left without the pain of a goodbye. Not that I could stand to give one anyway. I didn't even make it out of the woods when I heard the howls of anguish behind me.

I could some how sense the invisible wall between us. The one that made this pact all the more real. No matter what, neither of us could cross it. His reason; to keep me alive. Mine; keep my family alive. I heard his regrets loud in the air. I fought to keep mine silent. Yet the tears rolled freely as I sent him my thoughts, though he couldn't hear.

_We _are _mates, Fenrir. That's why this has to be._ And earsplitting howl simply dripping with mourning and anguish was the last thing I remember hearing.

**Okay! This is the end! No more for this story, I can now say it's complete.**

**And don't worry about it, I've already decided that it will definitely have a sequel (how could I leave it like this anyway?) Through out writing this last chapter I kept listening to **_**Wishing you were somehow here again**_** from the **_**Phantom of the opera**_** over and over again. So I think the song will be more or less, the theme of Part two. I'll keep you posted for when I get it up. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you loved it as much as I do! And please review!**

_**A.N.**_


	16. Part Two: Chapter 1

**Just because some people didn't like the whole book two thing, I decided to continue the story as a part two instead.**

_**What happened so far: **_**Fenrir kidnapped Harry under orders from Voldemort. When Harry turned out to be Fenrir's mate, Voldemort had his death eaters basically preform a surgery that meant Harry would die if he became a werewolf and make it painful for werewolves to be near him.**

_**Now:**_** Harry moved back in with his friends in the wizarding world. Fenrir, being Alpha, had no choice but to stay with his pack.**

**No one's POV**

Everyone at the Order fully expected to never see Harry again. If he was kidnapped by the infamous Greyback two weeks ago then there was no way he was still alive. Even Snape suspected it. Voldemort wanted to keep the Order in the dark about the entire plan. But then a glazed eyed Harry Potter turned up in the middle of dinner.

Ron got excited. Hermione screamed with Mrs. Weasley. Ginny cried. You'd think that the present members all had a heart attack. Sirius crush Harry into a hug until he couldn't breath. He merely smiled. And Remus just stood there, as white as a sheet. Like he realized something suddenly terrible about him but couldn't do anything about it. No matter how instantly swarmed he was, not a single person noticed that faint flicker of emotion in Harry's eyes. It was the last dying cry of his heart as it completely submitted to it's own will.

**Harry's POV**

"Come on, Harry! You'll miss the train if you don't get out of bed!" I was woken by a loud shout. I didn't voice my true words. A habit I've been used to in the month and a half since I rejoined the wizards.

_I don't want to catch the train._

"Alright!" I yelled out to who ever was on the other side of the door. Their food steps thundered down the hall as they went to find the next child. I think that might have been Mrs. Weasley. Whatever.

I found my baggy clothes and pulled them over myself. I wore them to hide how skinny I was from, well, just about everybody. If someone even starts to think that I may have the possibility of being underweight, I swear, Mrs. Weasley hears it and immediately makes a ton of food for me to eat under her hawk-like glare. Not only does she make me eat myself sick, I still hate making them worry over me. It's very uncomfortable.

I ignored the scars across my stomach. I remember loving some of them because of the memories they held. But now, the more recent additions bore only pain. Surgical scars. The wizard doctors in St. Mugo's trying to remove the silver. It was all a huge failure. No one knew how to draw the silver from my organs and bones. It was like it burrowed into me.

"Harry! We have to go now!" A voice shouted toward me. I quickly shrugged on my sweatshirt and grabbed up my trunk. Hedwig offered me a parting screech as she flew out of the window. She flies herself to Hogwarts now, instead of getting stuffed in a cage.

"Okay." I said to the owner of the voice when I opened the door. Sirius stood there. My cute half-a-smile appeared without a thought. Not because I was so extremely happy to see him (though he wasn't exactly hated in this situation, he could have been Mrs. Weasley) mostly because it was all rehearsed and instinctual.

"All ready to go, Harry?" I nodded and started toward the stairs. He quickly put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me, while he waved his wand making my trunk begin to float down stairs.

"It's terrible that you have to go so soon after we got you back." He commented. I nodded and gave a little frown.

"Yeah. But we'll still keep in touch." At least there is a bright side. I_ am_ happy to see my godfather, alive, again. I'm happy to see all my friends again. Or happy that I can keep telling myself this. But knowing that they won't die by his hand wasn't such a bad thing. Still didn't make up for what I did though. To him, especially.

"I've noticed how you changed in the past few months, Harry. And no doubt, being back at Hogwarts will be somewhat good for you. I just want you to know that no matter what, I am always here for you." He spoke softly and leaned in close. So to keep these few words between us and not the flurry of people bustling by. I noticed the same phrase that I've been hearing for a while now. 'For you'. Why is everything 'for me'? I don't know how Mrs. Weasley could have missed me standing by the stairs, but I'm glad she did. I smiled up at my godfather.

"I-" Perhaps I thought too soon about the Mrs. Weasley seeing me thing. Because at that exact moment she appeared. I could hardly understand her loud banter as she dragged me down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"Oh, Harry... should have been up earlier... You don't have much time to eat... All skin and bone... your hair... a mess..." I didn't try to tune her out as she sat me at the table, thrusting a plate of toast under my nose. But by some miracle, her voice faded anyway. No effort was put forth, as I buttered the toast and ate quickly. For she would never leave my side if she didn't hear the sound of it making gurgling sounds as it hits the walls of my stomach lining.

It wasn't long until we had to go. But then again ever since we woke up, we were 'leaving in five minutes'. This time, driving to King's Cross wasn't so bad. Mostly because there was no way in hell that the flying card would be involved. No, we used floo powder to get straight to Platform 1 ¾.

I was glad to be on the train again. Partially because that meant leaving behind Mrs. Weasley. It might sound a little rude but sometimes I can't stand how much she babies everyone. But the Hogwarts Express was a pleasant reminder of that 'home' feeling. Something I've been missing out on for a few weeks now.

I listened quietly to Ron and Hermione talking to each other while I stared out the window. I liked watching everything just zoom by. Things are never like they actually are from this view. From the corner of my eye I saw a pale flash of color. I turned to see Luna Lovegood slipping her hand around mine. I smiled politely, ignoring the gesture of affection. She smiled sweetly back at me and joined in on Ron and Hermione's conversation. I saw the way their eyes dropped to our hands and looked out the window again before I had to face their questioning confused looks.

**Fenrir's POV**

It's been nearly two moons since I pushed Harry out of my life. Nearly two moons since I had a real reason to live. Every second of every day, I remind myself why I did it. But each time, it makes less sense. I mean, why didn't I just kill them and save my Harry? He would have forgiven me in time. Especially after I turned him wolf (after the surgery of course).

With that damn good plan out the window, what was left? If Harry stayed with me then Voldemort could easily attack him again. Who knows if somehow, that silver could be used against Harry himself? But it's okay now. Harry is safe with the order. They'll figure out a way to get the silver out. And then my mate should be happy for the rest of this life, with his family and friends. And perhaps in the arms of another.

_Oh, Harry..._

**Okay, the story is getting back on track! I hope you like this first chapter of Part Two! Please review!**

_**A.N.**_


	17. Part two: Chapter 2

**No one's POV**

Every soul in that train compartment stared at Harry as if he had the plague. He only faced toward the window, watching the world pass by. As if on cue, everyone looked toward Luna. She was just paying attention to the conversation, creepily unaware of the pause. There was something very strange in the way that she looked at everyone. Like she was completely and hopelessly in love.

Ron and Hermione shot each other a look as well. They both were asking the same silent question.

_What the hell is wrong with Harry?_

**Harry's POV**

I wasn't aware of something wrong until Ron and I left towards the boys changing compartment in the back of the train. He didn't say anything until we had stuffed our muggle clothes into our trunks, and the fresh wizard robes. So I was very surprised when he stopped me with a worried look.

"Is something going on between you and Luna?" I shook my head but paused when he glared. I wanted to work up the care to be defensive but I truly didn't care that much. It's not like it's a life or death situation.

"Why?" I wondered as he began walking. Curiosity is a strange and vaguely familiar emotion. He shook his head, grumbling under his breath.

"She was holding your hand." I pieced together. I shrugged, glancing out the window, somehow anxiously. I couldn't tell if I wanted to be at Hogwarts, or staring at my life again. Nothing but a breathless blur of mixed images and resisted desires.

"So?" Ron scoffed at this but didn't say anything else. Probably because we were back at our car. I quickly resumed my seat next to the window, loosing myself in the fast world outside. I was hardly aware of Luna reclaiming my hand. But I didn't missed the strange burn of someone staring at me.

_Maybe an hour later_

Hogwarts came soon after that. I didn't miss the strange looks from other classmates. I couldn't tell if they were because of Luna's babbling as she hung on my arm or if it was for my disappearance earlier this year. Of course I ignored them, climbing into the carriage being pulled by the Thestrals. Luna waved to them and patted the rump of a particularly young one. Hermione looked as though she might jinx herself at any given second.

She was especially pissed when Luna joined us at the great feast as well. I ate as much as I could under Hermione's angered gaze from across the table, which altered between Luna and I. Dumblerdore relayed the obvious messages for the first years. (Stay out of the forest, remember your curfew and passwords, win the house cup. Blah blah blah). This years prefects (Dean and Ginny) lead the first-years up the moving stair case to the Gryffindor tower. The rest of us took the quickest route there, leaving the first years to most-likely be taunted by Peeves. He always waits for the first years because they are the most fun.

Luna, of course, had to leave. Most everyone was surprised that she had joined us for the feast and the walk to the Gryffindor tower. She is a Ravenclaw. I think the Ravenclaws pretty much stay on the first floor. So Luna was given more then enough glares. She smiled pointedly at me and squeezed my hand.

"Good night, Harry." She whispered. I didn't bother smiling,, as she was already turning away.

"Good night Luna." I called, just to be polite. _She's not such a bad person_, I thought to myself as Hermione spoke the password to the fat lady. Ron merely grabbed my arm and forced me through the opening door ahead of him. I definitely noticed how pushy he was being but didn't ask.

I stayed up for another hour or so. I studied my new schedule, remembering where I could find all the classes and filling my pack with all the necessary books for tomorrow. At some point Hedwig appeared at the window, tapping on the glass. I allowed her to come in a sit with me for a while. Until she felt like turning around and disappearing into the warm night air.

Sleeping was fine really. Or at least as fine as it could be. Since there was no dream, no nightmare, it was only empty blackness. But it was very nearly agony. I didn't remember a nightmare yet it felt like one. Maybe there really is no distinction between real life and dreams. Not for me anyway.

**Death eaters POV**

The dark lord was pissed. I mean really pissed. He wasn't this angry since we lost the boy during his fourth year. And even then, he didn't throw nearest objects and torture random people with minimal pleasure. Even I hadn't escaped his wrath, which was a 20 pound vase mere inches from my temple. I'm somewhat lucky to be alive. He hadn't stayed up late into the night yelling at half asleep death eaters that were kept up for days, looking for where Greyback hid the boy.

It certainly wasn't more then a little while before we called upon the only werewolf we would ever look to. Because he was guaranteed to do more then his best. I can't really remember his name. It was like some Spanish sounding name that was actually a little stupid. I remember that it was shortened easily. What the hell was it? The dark lords unusually calm voice disturbed my thought process.

"Where is the boy, Antonio?" That was his name!

**Harry's POV**

Waking up the next morning was, needless to say, horrid. As soon as I opened my eyes and sucked in my first sigh of the day, I knew that nothing would be pleasant about today. First thing that went wrong was that Peeves decided it would be hilarious to pelt the entire room with water balloons, soaking everything. Which included all my clothes. Luckily, Sean knew the right spell for all of us to get dry. But he managed to singe everything.

I kept my face straight as Ron and I ran to our first class. Charms. How delightful. When we got there from nearly being late, there were only two seats left. One next to Lavender Brown and the other next to Luna. She waved me over to her seat the second I saw her. I shrugged to myself and sat down.

"Good morning Harry. Did you sleep well?" Her usually annoying soft way of talking didn't seem that bad to me today.

"Good morning, Luna. I slept alright, you?" Of course I lied. No one wants to hear something a long the lines of, 'I slept terribly because I left a man who I loved for less then 24 hours so I could save my friends and family which included you, leaving him to face the wrath of Voldemort alone and feel completely rejected and abandoned. And it was all to save my own ass which makes me feel like a worthless wimp who doesn't deserve to live. But besides that, I'm doing just dandy.'

"No, not too well. I stayed up half the night because the Nargles have been trying to steal my things recently." Well some people are comfortable just saying that. Flitwick walked in just then to begin the lesson. Luna and I payed attention instantly of course. But as I started scribbling down the notes, I felt her tiny hand grab mine under the desk.

_*sigh* _

**I am so so sorry that it's this late. It's not my fault though! There was a glitch on my profile and I couldn't upload **_**any**_** more stories. But it's fixed now and I hope to be back on track as of now. Again, reviews? **_***Puppy dog eyes***_

_**A.N.**_


	18. Part two: Chapter 3

**No one's POV**

The entire pack could see what was happening to their Alpha. Even the children who were too young to understand the emptiness that now resided in their fearless leaders eyes. The adults could only watch in a cautious haze as their beloved friend and leader sunk deeper into his depression. They didn't need to ask the questions that the youngsters did. They knew his heart was in agony for every hour he suffered without his beautiful young mate.

Bill understood this more then anyone. That was the thing about being Beta. It was his job to know what Fenrir would do and to understand without being told. He understood that Fenrir was grieving for the loss of his mate and felt that if he ever allowed himself to speak to Harry again, he would be sentencing him to death by Voldemorts hand. That is where Bill didn't understand as well as a Beta should. Why not just steal the mate away and hide? Or why not kill the people that needed killing?

Sighing, Bill pulled himself from his post at the mouth of his home to make a perimeter sweep. It was mostly just to clear his head and help him think. He would have never noticed that Antonio had been missing if he didn't literally run into him. Even then, the sickened look on the older hunters face is what made Bill pause and ask,

"What's wrong, Antonio?" The hunter swallowed deeply and sucked in a breath.

**Harry's POV**

Turns out I have several periods with Luna today. All of them actually. She was with me for Charms, Herbology, transfiguration and double history. Who would honestly want to assign double history to anyone? What did I do to earn this cruel and unusual punishment? By the time the second round of it, I was glad for Luna's distraction. Which was her thumb circling the same bit of skin on the back of my hand. I smiled at her, being nice.

To be completely honest, I did not notice how strange she was behaving until I observed the behavior of others. For a while, I've been used to sitting quiet and only observing whatever it was other people were doing. Of course I noticed Luna. But I didn't realize it's abnormality until I watched every single person in the hall drop their eyes and stare at our connected hands as Luna led me through the crowd at her usual quickened pace. I stumbled several times but ultimately kept up.

I used my spacing out time in history to do through my memories. Was holding hands with a friend normal? Maybe for girls with other girls. Not while their walking down the hall though. Do girls hold hands with a guy when there is no romantic interest? I think it might be normal for like, 5 year olds. But for a couple of Seventh years? Perhaps Ron had a reason to be worried.

Should I be worried though?

**Fenrir's POV**

"Alpha!" Bill rushed into the room with an angered expression. I didn't bother heaving the much needed sigh. This can't be any worse then daily life now. Bill walked right up to me. I merely looked up at him from my spot on the edge of my bed. I suppose that the harsh punch to my left cheek was unexpected from my Beta.

I faced the one direction for a moment in shock. I don't think a single person from my pack has ever taken a swing at me. And the fact that it was from my best friend, my beta just made it all the more strange. I faced him once again.

"What-"

"What the hell has gotten into you, Fenrir? Why are you sitting here and fucking mopping around?" Getting defensive would be pointless. I gapped up at the smaller man as he glared down.

"You know why." I said grimly, not wanting to speak of this. I'd much rather go back to doing nothing.

"That doesn't mean you can sit around all day, staring at the wall. Get up and do something. Everyone is worried sick about you! Fenrir, you can't keep obsessing over your mate like this." My insides froze. Suddenly I was standing, taking Bill's shirt into my fist and threatened to hit him. It was as if my anger had grown over the last month and was suddenly unleashed. But I managed to stop myself and stare at my own fist. Was I really about to hit my best friend?

"You don't get it, Bill. I lost him." My voice was nothing more then a whisper. Bill grabbed my hand and ripped it off his shirt angrily.

"The only thing I don't get is why you are still here and not getting him back." I wish I could have felt a swell of emotion. I wish I immediately had some sort of great realization and ran off to find my lost love. But nothing happened. I shook my head and sat back down.

"It's not that simple. I told Harry to leave. What if he hates me for it?" This statement earned me another smack. This time across the right cheek. Again, I glared.

"Harry doesn't care! He probably hates that he left _you_! Just get off your stupid ass and go get him!" It was Bill's turn to grab a fistful of my shirt and haul me all the way out of the cave by my collar. People stared at this remarkable sight. I fought to keep my balance against the incessant tugs and yanks.

"Go. I won't let you come back without him, Fenrir."

Any other Alpha would have demoted their Beta. It wasn't his place to order his leader to leave. But he and I both knew that he had been handling the pack without my input for over a month. A few more days couldn't hurt. How long will it take for me to run all the way to Hogwarts? And if Bill is right (which I hate to admit, he probably is) Harry won't mind me showing up. I don't dare hope for more then that though.

**Death eaters POV**

Voldemort was still not pleased. Antonio shared with him the same news he's been hearing for a while now. They had no idea where the boy is. Just that Fenrir took him away (to see us) and never returned with him. I fought hard not to gag and to resist covering my nose. Werewolves stink so much. I can understand their usefulness in certain situations, but they are honestly not needed by the dark lord.

"Where could he be?" Was the same question each death eater asked him or herself as they left for their homes. I couldn't tell if they honestly wanted to know for themselves or if they were so desperate to be away from our masters punishment, that the boy dominated our thoughts as well. One of the others, Crab was a friend of mine. He and I never spoke outside of the manor but here was a different story.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"None of us do." Crab muttered a curse under his breath. I know that the dark lord has been particularly harsh on him. I tried to offer him comfort by slapping him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry so much. We just have to think about where he would be." Crab was too frustrated to hear these kinds of words. He slammed a punch against the wall. I didn't even flinch. Although years ago, before all of this, I probably would have screamed at the quick movement and loud sound the echoed after it.

"He could be anywhere!" I shook my head again.

"No, you just aren't thinking right. Your son is back at school, right?" I asked him. He shrugged and nodded. I didn't know why I didn't think of this before. Actually, why didn't someone else think of this? I mean, there is no way I'm the brightest bulb here. Especially the dark lord. He might be evil but he is a fucking genius too.

"The boy is the same age as your son, I believe. That must mean that their both at Hogwarts." There was a thundering boom the echoed into the hall very suddenly. I jumped facing the source of the noise. And then I gulped. The dark lord was storming towards me with his paled flesh curled into fists that poked out of his black robes.

"Why haven't you said anything about this?" He growled. I could see how his muscles tensed on the right side of his neck. The was the usual indication of his desire to use his wand (due to emotion). I swallowed again nervously and stared at his feet, fearful of eye contact.

"Forgive me, my lord. I hadn't realized this before now." The dark lord isn't normally merciful. So those who are shown that little bit of forgiveness should be grateful and show their appreciation as much as possible. By working for the dark lord faithfully for the rest of their miserable lives. Well, when I signed on for this, I knew I was throwing my life away. So what the hell?

**Hoped you liked it. Please review.**

_**A.N.**_


	19. Part two: Chapter 4

**No one's POV**

Day's passed and the rumors around the students of Hogwarts was buzzing. No one could stop talking about the new relationships of this year and how strange they were. Perhaps the strangest one was between Harry Potter and Loony Luna. She's always been weird, even amongst the Ravenclaws. So the fact that anyone would be crazy enough to date her was an anomaly to say the least.

Harry Potter has always refrained from dating before. He never expressed any love interest before this year. It was clear to everyone that he changed. Not just by his actions, but more of a lack of them. Seeing how he was just as mute as the Grey Lady. And distant all the time. The kind of distant you would see in every child after five minutes in one of Professor Binn's lectures.

Over time, everyone started to agree that it was Luna who wanted the relationship. It was just Harry who didn't care enough to say no to whatever it was that old Loony Luna wanted.

On the edge of the Forbidden forest, Snape was watching the gates of Hogwarts. He hadn't quiet received an alarm. But deep in the pit of his stomach, he knew that some day soon, someone is going to cross the line. And he'd be there waiting for them to appear.

**Harry's POV**

"Harry!" I heard an all too familiar voice call my name. Maybe it was the call of my name that was familiar. I probably just got use to hearing it. I stopped near the doorway to the great hall and waited for Luna to catch up to me.

Several Ravenclaws and Gryffindors gave her glares. The kids from her house didn't like that she abandoned them to sit with me at every meal. The Gryffindors hated that she invited herself to have a seat at our table. Technically there was no school rule that kept kids from switching tables whenever they wanted. But as a sort of unspoken rule that everyone followed, 'you stay with your own'.

Luna grabbed my arm and practically hugged it into her body while she stretched up on her toes to kiss my temple. I let her drag me to sit next to Hermione. I still don't understand how she could be completely immune to the heat of Hermione's fierce glares that got more intense as the days went by. Ron glanced at her worriedly. Concerned with her anger and frustrations.

"I hear the first Quidditch match is between the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs." Luna commented. Hermione turned her face away to hide the look of disgust. Ron nodded while shoving half a piece of toast in his mouth. Luna smiled and piled our plates high with different things. Hers with grains and fruits. Mine, with my favorite foods. Sunny side up eggs, toast, corn beef hash and white hominy with an orange. I didn't question how she knew what I liked.

"I'll of course, be there to cheer you on." She whispered to me, dropping a hand down to my thigh, squeezing it gently. I flinched at this kind of intimate contact and quickly grabbed her hand before she could think of anything else to do to me.

"Ron! Can you possibly have any less manners?" And that is my cue to start tunning out, before Ron signs his death warrant with a sarcastic remark. I kind of feel bad for him at these times. Hermione is always so pissed off at Luna and sometimes takes it out on Ron unknowingly.

I know some people think they are a great couple, but that's hardly true. Hermione has been one dumb comment away from hating Ron since our third year. But he somehow always manages to stay on that borderline between hatred and tolerable.

**Antonio's POV**

Ever since he forced the Alpha to go, I've watched our Beta with a worried expression. He didn't suspect my lengthy (and unexplainable) absence earlier that day. I thought for sure that I was absolutely screwed. There was no way he would allow me to fully explain the gravity of my situation. How could I get him to understand it anyway? I'm already a traitor for speaking to Voldemort. The fact that I regularly give him information would never fly. Especially since I personally told him where Harry was going to be the day he was kidnapped.

But no matter how guilty I felt, I couldn't just stop. I couldn't come clean about it either. This is the only way to get Dave back. Even though my entire pack will hate me, I _must_ think of my precious Dave first.

**I know it's really short, I'm sorry! Please, do forgive and review! (lol!)**

_**A.N.**_


	20. Part two: Chapter 5

**No one's POV**

Everyone was on the move. Harry to the Quidditch field for his first match. Ron worried about how well he would focus during the game, given his current ailment. And not too far away, Snape watched the forest, as if he could see the iron fence that protected Hogwarts. His worry was about the dread that coiled in the pit of his stomach.

Fenrir was running for every waking second toward the school, desperate to see Harry again. Back at home Bill worked calmly while Antonio constantly sweats over the danger he was getting himself into. At Voldemorts manor, he plotted ways to get Harry out of Hogwarts. His one lowly death eater watched, torn between being frightened for the boy or himself.

Every single party was oblivious to one another. Even more so toward the paths that would inevitably lead them back together. As one.

**Death eaters POV**

The dark lord was back to being his normal self again. Cackling evilly at his own thoughts. Using punishment more as a pleasure then a stress relief. We worked day and night, trying to regain our standing from the weeks of depression we all just suffered. Crabbe and I poured over wrinkled and dirt marked maps, trying to find the best way into Hogwarts without being seen. Yes, we knew about the stupid alarm that would sound as soon as we entered. But once we are it, it only told the wizards on the inside were we entered. Not where we would be going.

Or how many entered. If we all cross the fence as one, it only sounded once. A large group will enter, only half of us will leave. The remaining three (Crabbe, Malfoy, and myself) will hide out until the coast is clear and we know where the boy will be at certain times. Kidnap him and high tail it back to the manor where we will keep the boy and remind Fenrir of his job.

"What news do you have for us today, traitor?" the dark lords slithery voice sent shivers down my spine, awaking me from my thoughts. I had forgotten that he was even in the same room with me until he spoke to the wolf I didn't hear enter. His grim face didn't move, despite the Lords dark humor.

"My beta forced Fenrir to leave. He is on his way to Hogwarts as we speak." The crystal glass full of dark green liquid (the dark lords... err, medication) was shattered into a dozen pieces, splashing his robes and cutting his palm. If I thought he wouldn't have seen, I would have run out of the room as fast as I could. Instead, to avoid his wrath reborn, I remained as still as possible, willing my body to blend in with my surroundings.

"How did this happen?" Antonio shrugged, looking bored. But there was no way he could hide that fear quivering in his eyes from either of us. Voldemort flicked his wrist, sending bloody shards all over the floor at Antonio's feet.

"I have no idea. Bill was pissed cause Fenrir was depressed. Told him not to come back until he was alright again." All I heard was a loud boom and a bright flash of light. The next thing I know, Antonio is screaming and withering on the floor. This is all followed by another, shorter boom. Only this time I knew what it was. A secret door being thrown open and a tiny boy in too big clothes darted across the room. He dropped to his knees by Antonio, wrapping his arms around the larger male.

"What are you doing out here?" The dark lord growled at the crying servant boy. We all know why we have him for a servant. It's not because he's cheap or a faster worker. He clutched at Antonio tighter, even though he was unconscious due to the amount of pain suddenly dumped on him.

"You! Take care of this whelp!" The dark lord growled in my direction. I quickly bowed my head to him, muttering,

"Yes, my lord." Before jogging over to the boy, grabbing his arm and hauled him back towards the secret door. He fought as much as he could, but being the tiny kid that he was, it didn't mean much. You'd think that after a few months of this, I'd be used to his crying and obsessive sobbing. Yet, I'm not. It sucked to do this.

Still, I was under orders. The dungeon was cold, even under my heavy death eaters cloak. I can't imagine what it felt like to the boy, in a thin pair of jeans that hung off his hips and a baggy shirt that was constantly falling off one of his shoulders. I pushed his tiny body against the black, grimy wall and pinned him while I placed the shackles around his ankle.

"Please, let me go." He begged. He and I both know that it was pointless. Even if I wanted to free the poor child, there was no way it could happen. Not only would he be likely to die, I would definitely perish under my masters wrath.

**Harry's POV**

The Quidditch match against Hufflepuff was of course, a slaughter. Even if I still had my Nimbus, it would have been this way. The Firebolt just made it that much more painful. Their seeker, Neil Craft was pretty much a Nervous Nelly. He shot all around the field, looking for the snitch when he wasn't there. His nervousness was making his mind play tricks on him.

Luna did cheer for me, like she said she would. I could hear her excited shouts and happy yells from half way across the field. Much to Hermione's discontent. Mean while, it's didn't take knowing _her_ for six years to feel the disturbance in the force.

After our traditional victory lap from winning 190 to 20, it was obvious to me, Ron did _not_ want to land. He was terrified of the congratulations that we were to receive. From both Hermione and Luna. One would be sickly sweet and mushy. The other would be the equivalent of brushing us to death in what would be a friendly hug.

But we still had to land, none the less. The Hufflepuff team slipped off to the showers. The only houses to remain were the Gryffindors and a small handful of Ravenclaws. Hermione actually made an effort to smile at Ron and high tail it with him. She wasn't so bad. Just wanted to make herself scarce before Luna showed up. And she did.

In the middle of all my congratulatory slaps on the back, and appraisal, a certain small white blond girl just about tackled me. I immediately dropped my Firebolt to grab her and reclaim my balance. Her quiet, bell-like laugh echoed in my ear, and her silky hair tickled my cheek. Her excitement had me smiling too.

Even when I set her down gently, she didn't relinquish her hold around my neck. Instead, she stretched up on her toes and kissed me. Not on the cheek or temple like she usually does. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and right there, in the middle of the Quidditch field with a hundred-plus people watching, she kissed me. On the mouth, with tongue.

Despite the fact that she tasted like strawberries, I was instantly revolted. My stomach churned and I got that little tickle in the back of my throat. The one that meant you seriously wanted to throw up. Even my ability to be nice at all cost, wasn't working. Don't get me wrong, Luna is a nice girl and all. But I don't want her or any girl for that matter. I touched her face and pushed it away from mine. Her strong gray eyes were glazed over, as if she was in ecstasy. I softly grabbed her arms and removed them.

It was right about then that my ability returned. I smiled down at the girl, swallowing all of the emotions that suddenly swelled up. They were unpleasant. I know that every single human being on the earth, regardless of their position in life, would tell me it's not good. I didn't need to be a psychologist to know they were right. But I did it anyway.

I let Luna take me away right then. Her white blond hair framing her pink blushing face. I tried not to feel disdain for her. She was a nice person. There was no reason for me to get pissed off because she wanted to do something. I'll just ignore what happened, like I usually do. Even though Luna seemed pretty sure that she didn't want that to happen. Because when we got back up to the school entrance, she stopped and kissed me again. This time with less tongue.

What am I going to do?

**Fenrir's POV**

I have no idea how I got to the Forbidden forest surrounding Hogwarts or how long it took me. For most of my running, I was spacing out, trying not to anticipate who would be waiting for me. If I even dared think his name or face, I got mournful at what he might say to me. Besides that he hates me. Let's just say that rejection is less painful if you expect it.

Or so I thought.

There was a Quidditch match going on when I first saw Hogwarts. I could see brooms racing all over the place in the distance. I didn't have time to care about it. I was busy searching the windows of the great castle, looking for _his_ face. Perhaps if I just see him again, that will be enough. I could hear the loud booming voice of the announcer for the game going on. It was hard to ignore. Especially with the sudden burst of cheers, screams, and a healthy stream of booing. Students started to exit the stadium even though people were still cheering. I hid myself deep in the forest again, no one seeing me.

But I didn't hid quite far enough not to hear one particular child groan,

"Luna just kissed Harry Potter." The shock of such a claim froze my body immediately I listened to another child groan as well.

"God, I wish they would stop hanging off each other like that all the damn time." I refused to stop and listen to the rest. I bit my tongue against the anguished howl that rose in my chest and sprinted away. See, Bill? Told you he wouldn't want to see me.

**Okay, I think I made up for the previous short chapter, at least a little. What do you think? Review?**

_**A.N.**_


	21. Part two: Chapter 6

**No one's POV**

Luna is freaking crazy! The little hag is kissing up on Harry, and he's too scared (though he swears he's being nice!) to do anything about it! And what's worse? Fenrir knows about the relationship but he doesn't know that Harry is more or less, unwilling. Poor guy.

And is our dark sided friend, the death eater taking pity on any of Voldemorts victims? _*shrugs*_ the hell if I know.

**Snape's POV**

At this point, there is no way in hell my suspicions are just objects of paranoia. Late into the night, my gut acted up again. This time I just knew that a dark evil presence was right outside the fence of Hogwarts, looking in. As soon as I was aware of this, I didn't hesitate to throw a fistful of glittering blue powder into my dwindling fire, sticking my head through. Though my body was sitting on my heels in my office, my head was suddenly in the Order's head quarters. Remus, Tonks and Mrs, Weasley were the only ones in at the moment.

"We have trouble." I warned. I pray that I am wrong.

**Death eater's POV**

Crabbe gripped my hand tightly. I winced at his nervous strength, sure that I would have bruises for the next few days. Lucius's touch on the other hand, was feather light. If he didn't twitch every 20 seconds or so, I would have forgotten he was there. I didn't have to look up to know about the extra 12 people flanking their sides as well. It seemed as if our bodies breathed as one single organism. All holding that one lung-full of air, unable to let it go. This is a suicide mission for all of us. I don't think there is a single person doing this out of loyalty.

"Is everybody ready?" My shaking voice asked one last time. I remember a Japanese horror movie my squib sister always liked. In the first five minutes of the movie, a bunch of high school girls lined up at a subway train and launched themselves onto the tracks before the train showed up. That movie gave me nightmares for months. It was almost ironic to be thinking of it now.

I heard a chorus of fearful grunts. The breath we all held seemed to tighten in our guts like corkscrews. If it were possible, I think we all forced it out and raised one foot, about to hop off our brooms and into the blackness of the forbidden forest. Due to the charms cast over all of us (though only one person was necessary) we couldn't fall to our deaths. Instead, we'd only resist gravity just enough to be about as light as a piece of paper. We would just float to the ground slowly, were the charm would wear off.

"1...2...3!" We jumped. And fell. And heard nothing. But we all knew that around 20 miles to the east, several Hogwarts Professors are leaping out of their beds, covering their ears to the wailing alarms ringing in the castle. Hundreds of children are probably doing the same, but staying under the covers, shaking and crying. The idea of it, standing here, is pleasing to me. But if I were witnessing it, I would be completely torn.

Without a word, we split. Crabbe, Lucius and I ran for cover, following the fence. The other 12 death eaters launched themselves in the direction of Hogwarts. This way, the teachers will think this was an insane attempt on the school, born mostly out of frustration.

About two hours later, the battle cries finally died down. The other two men and I were curled up on the inside of a rotten log. Lucius didn't grumble audibly but we could tell he was extremely pissed to be here. Since he was such a great wizard (technically speaking) it was either this or risk death/Azkaban. There was no stay behind option.

Somewhere, behind the wall of black, wet bracken, a howl echoed into the night.

**Fenrir's POV**

I felt too sick to run anymore. The pain of Harry's new relationship was too much to bear. I bit myself to keep from howling but I couldn't keep them back forever. Every single second was plagued by images of my Harry prancing around with some mystery woman. I felt cheated even though we didn't technically have anything going between us. Was I hoping that my depressing confession would keep other suitors at bay?

Perhaps I shouldn't have assumed that Harry was going to wait around for me forever. Plus, given the situation, it was never going to happen. With the silver simply growing inside his body, at some point it would be deadly just to kiss him each day. While the kiss we shared was hardly anything more then a soft brush of the lips, it was etched into my memory so well, as if it was much, much more then just that.

I puked up stomach acid and bit my lips until they bled. My wolf body dry heaved silent sobs while I tried, fruitlessly to contain the agony swelling. As much as I didn't want to, I had to think 'what now?' There's no way I could possibly face anyone again. Not Bill, not Harry. Nobody. I wish I could apologize to my innocent Beta. He doesn't deserve the hell I've put him through.

Fighting to at least ignore the sobs, I gazed over the lake surface. I don't remember finding it's shores at all, but I don't care anymore. The moon reflected over the water. Giving black ink a smooth silvery touch. It looked so beautiful. For a moment I thought about throwing myself into it's depths. I imagined what it would be like. To see light disappear, to muffle my own thoughts with a lack of air. To completely let myself sink into the cold and allow it to drown me.

But even as I considered all this, I knew that it wasn't the way. As tempted as I was to try my hand at drowning, I knew. Somehow I knew that black waves would just spit me out again. Reject my soul as if I wasn't even worthy of death. Only for this lasting, living agony. I suppose I might just stay here. It's impossible to return with Harry to the pack. Bill would only reject me if I tried.

So what should I do now?

**Harry's POV**

The students of Hogwarts are in love with gossip. I didn't need their proof to know that. Luna left me outside the Gryffindor entrance. I told her I was tired from the Quidditch match and wanted to go to bed early. I was there before anyone else, thankfully. I needed some time alone. To think.

And of course, I would not be granted that. As soon as I sunk into my bed, ready to breath and organize my thoughts, the door burst open. Ron glared at me before even a greeting was shared. A faint roar of sound followed on his heels. Like there was a screaming crowd in the hallway leading to the Gryffindor entrance. But it was still too far away to be very loud.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ron demanded as the door swung shut with a startling slam. I flinched at the sound and sat back up again, grabbing my robe. With that crowd quickly approaching I honestly don't want to be here. Ron didn't care about this though. He stood so close to me, it would be impossible to move away without touching him. Keeping me trapped until I answered.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Yes you do! You know exactly what I'm talking about, Harry!" He was right. I _did_ know what he was talking about. But I couldn't explain myself. I stared at the floor and tried desperately to scrape up an excuse. Ron decided I was taking too long answered and sighed deeply. I looked at him again. He stood with his feet spread, hands on his hips, leaning on one leg and tapping a foot silently. I almost laughed, instantly recalling images of his mother.

"You've been like this for too long you know." He said, meeting my eyes. His tapping foot stopped. I forced a blank face, as if I had something to hide. But I was sure, at the time, I felt nothing.

"Ever since that Greyback kidnapped you-" He paused. Not because I said anything. The name stung me, to hear it being said like that. Ron must have seen something change on my face drastically. Otherwise I made no change.

"Listen, Harry. I don't want to have to be the one to bust your balls about this. I have no idea what happened with Greyback and I doubt I'll ever know. But if this thing with Luna is some stupid recovery rebound, then as your best friend, I won't let you continue with it." He was completely serious. For a moment, I noted the crowd getting steadily louder. I got anxious, wringing my hands together, trying to come up with something to say to Ron so I could leave. For that crucial five seconds, Ron did the most surprising thing ever. He walked to my chest at the foot of my bed, took out my invisibility cloak and offered it to me.

"Get out of here before they show up" The crowd. "I want you to think about Luna, Harry. If you're serious about it, then I'll back off. But when you come back you better get yourself right again."

I couldn't even begin to thank Ron enough. For more then the okay-go he just gave me. I couldn't hesitate though. I grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around myself, then rushed down the Gryffindor before the common room could get too crowded for me to just walk out. I met with the head of the crowd, seeing it led by Fred and George cheering about the win. Having no idea where to go, I just turned and rushed as quietly as possible in the other direction.

I refused to stop as well. I found many places that would be fine for me to just sit and think but somehow, I couldn't do it. The castle felt crapped and hot. Like suddenly the air was pressurize. I couldn't breath. But each step held a little relief in it. Soon I could smell fresh air. It beaconed me. I found that I was near the open entrance under the clock tower. The one that opened to the path leading down to Hagrids hut.

The path technically forked into two directions. The more obvious one, to Hagrids was more used since he took over the care of magical creatures class four years ago. But the other one was still there. Not many kids liked using it because it's very close to the forbidden forest and it only leads to the lake. Two places most of the population didn't want to be associated with.

As of now, I didn't care. It's not there's anything in either place that was going to hurt me. The most dangerous things that could possibly lurk in these places were so far in, if I was near the edge, the creatures wouldn't know. I am sure about this, because I've been in the depths of both. So without too much hesitation, I took the lake path, pulling my cloak tighter around me. The night was mildly cool with a light breeze, making it a little colder then comfortable. It was simple to ignore though.

The lake wasn't far away. A quarter mile at most really. When I first saw the water, I paused. It was a flattop of black ink. The moon reflected off it so perfectly, it was like a replica had been painted on the surface of the water. If not for the occasional ripple in the water, for a moment, I might have thought someone _did_ paint the moon on the lake. Finding a large log, fallen several yards from the waters edge, I leaned against it, letting the hood of my cloak fall off. A light breeze rolling off the lake and ruffled my hair a bit.

It was a good place to sit and just think. First I recalled my feelings for Luna. It's very true, as Ron obviously thought, I didn't love Luna like that. The only way I might ever be able to love her is as a good friend. And that's on a good day. But now, I'm not so sure if I want to consider her a good friend. Doesn't she know that I don't love her? Wouldn't most girls want some sort of input from their boyfriends anyway? So why hasn't she noticed that I haven't been pushing her away because I have been too stupid to notice?

Plus, why am I letting her? I know it's not my lack of sense that keeps me from really pushing her away. So why? Ron mentioned it before. Greyback. Fenrir. Just thinking the name made my breathing hitch. It's hard to even think about him. I kind of blame myself. For the whole silver thing. I was too stupid to be able to stop the death eaters from turning my body into a werewolf death bomb. And I've always been able to think myself out of bad situations before. Why wasn't the silver any different? Why couldn't I have found a way to save the pack all that pain and still be with them?

And Fenrir. Not seconds after I accepted the slightly bizarre feelings, I had to tear myself away. I'm not sure how truly powerful those feelings were but I wasn't selfish enough to force him through it. Just remembering all these things, reminded me of the torn pitiful depression I was stuck in for the few hours it took for me to walk to Order Headquarters.

I guess that was ultimately why I didn't push Luna away. I didn't care enough. Sure I fought not to think about Fenrir all the time. I mean, images and thoughts of him suffering because of me was excruciating. Most times, I would have preferred never meeting Fenrir if it meant I could save him all the pain I cause. And not just the physical. The emotional pain as well.

Somewhere behind me, I heard a twig snap. I jumped out of my skin and let out a loud gasp. Instantly, I was on my feet, pulling the invisibility cloak back over my head, disappearing into darkness. I stared at the trees of the forbidden forest, waiting for the noise-maker to appear. Whatever it was, it didn't make another noise. I couldn't have been sure if it left or froze upon hearing it's own footstep. I decided I spent enough time here. It might have not been anymore then 20 or 30 minutes, but out here? Where anything could attack me while I'm not paying attention? It might as well have been a couple hours.

I made my way back up to the castle quickly. It was most likely my imagination, but I thought I heard whimpering somewhere along the way.

**Let me start off by saying that I am so so sorry! I hit huge writers block and couldn't continue for such a long time. Mostly because for a minute there I had the story headed in a terrible direction and I had to adjust it. I hope you can forgive me! **

_**A.N.**_


	22. Part two: Chapter 7

**Fenrir's POV**

After a few long hours of staring at the lake, something happened. I couldn't think anywhere past "Harry hates me" and "Bill will never let me go back". It was all disturbed though. From a decent distance, I could hear shuffling feet. Who would come down here in the middle of the night though? I didn't stop and ask. I turned and ran off to the forest, quickly finding shelter, nestled in some roots. It was close enough to the edge so I could see whoever it was out here. All alone, it seemed, by the sound of the footsteps.

At first, I was confused. I heard the footsteps perfectly. Whoever or whatever this thing is, it was right next to the water, but I couldn't see it. But when the noises stopped, another thing happened. A small gust of wind rolled off the lake, and suddenly, something appeared. It looked like a head. What in the hell is a head doing resting on a log? And that's when it hit me. The scent that the wind picked up and blew into my face.

_It's Harry_. That's his scent. I could never forget such a sweet mixture of cinnamon and vanilla. He must be using some sort of invisibility device. I had no idea that he had access to one. After a moment of not breathing, I was aware of the pain in my chest. I can't stand to have Harry so near to me yet so far out of reach.

_Here's your chance, Fenrir._ A silent voice whispered to me. It's plan was so obvious. It wanted me to approach Harry. No, I wanted me to approach him. I wanted to be near him. Yet, recalling the last few hours, I knew that wasn't an option. Harry wouldn't accept me, remember? He's with some woman. Obviously, he wouldn't have time for a sick, pitiful wolf.

My body drifted forward anyway. I bet I looked exactly like some character from those old cartoons. The ones that smelled something delicious and most their body leaned forward until they fell or broke out into a run. I didn't do either of those things. Instead, my body stepped forward to catch myself. Thus, firing a gun shot in the form of a branch snapping beneath my front paw. Harry froze the exact same second I did. He turned and looked straight at me. My breath was trapped in my chest. For a moment, I hoped that he really did see me. But by his wondering, vivid green eyes, I knew he hadn't.

His scent changed a little then. It had a sweaty undertone now. I scared him. Instantly his head disappeared and his footsteps became rushed. So rushed, that I could see where his feet kicked up tiny rocks. I didn't hesitate now. Staying well hidden in the forest, I followed those ghostly footsteps. Sure, I couldn't technically see Harry, but I could smell and hear him. It wasn't hard to recall images of my precious mate.

He had to disappear again eventually. It would be too much to hope that he would stay out here all night, where I could stare at him hopelessly. His footsteps ghosted all the way up to the castle of Hogwarts. I let out a whimper, and then bit my lip for doing so. He continued with little hesitation. Good. He didn't hear me.

I slipped back into the forest when I could no longer hear his faint padding echoing from the halls, through the open doorway. This little sighting was so exhilarating. Suddenly I could bear to breathe again. Seeing him and smelling his scent has somehow revived me. I can stand to open my eyes and see the world again.

Maybe I'll never gain Harry's love again. Maybe he'll never care to see me again. But if just seeing him once can create this kind of rush throughout my entire body, then that's all I need. For the first time in 3 months, I have hope.

**Snapes POV**

Half of the order appeared in my quarters almost immediately. I briefed them on the problem, ignoring the fact that I was outfitted in my sleeping clothes. Within two minutes we were rushing out the door. I ordered a house elf to run and alert the other teachers. The evil presence has been here for nearly five minutes. That's too much, considering how many people were suddenly in danger.

In moments, a large number of witches and wizards were fanning outward of the school, searching for the threat. I was mutely aware of the fact that it was fairly close to the border. But no one wanted to risk losing anything. In no time at all, we located a little over a dozen death eaters. They were well prepared, launching an all-out attack the second we appeared.

Most of it was a blur as I fought valiantly along side many comrades. My ears were deaf against the many shouts of spells and the occasional screams of pain. Most of it radiating from the other side of the clearing. After what felt like an hour, a good half of them turned and fled, leaving behind three wounded and four still fighting. Those left were easily subdued, without their friends to aid them.

After being sedated with a simple sleeping charm, they were carted off the Azkaban by five order members, all aurors of course. Mad-eye, Tonks, and Lupin separated from us with the rest of the order to find those of the death eaters that fled. The few teachers awaken to fight joined me to scour the grounds in a last search for any remaining threats. I felt a few last pangs of danger but I knew it could easily be an echo from the fight. The magic boundary of Hogwarts was still nervous. After the pangs faded, I cast a spell to reassure it.

It wasn't until I made my way back to Hogwarts, anxious for my warm bed, that I began to truly wonder. What was with that suicidal attack? They had to have known that they wouldn't make it. Hell, half of them are in Azkaban now. Their lucky that none of them died. Did they think that they stood a chance? Or did they just go mad?

What kind of army was Voldemort running?

**Death Eaters POV**

With the battle completed, I was mutely aware of my comrades, a few my friends being hauled away by aurors. I offered silent apologies and praises. I knew I would never see them again, a fact which bothered me a little. Crabbe, the kinder of my two accomplices, nudged my arm for attention. Our opponents were leaving. It was time to move again. My body screamed in protest at the movement. I had just gotten used to sitting completely still for an hour straight, crouched in mud and bracken.

Lucius was already on the move. Crabbe nodded in his direction, gesturing for me to follow the two of them. I nodded my head as well, signaling that I understood. It was time to put the second half of our plan into motion. For a while, we simple walked in the direction of the school. On the way, I reached under my cloak for the small pouch. It contained at least three dozen bottles of poly-juice potion. We were suppose to find three students, kill them and keep their hair so we could be their replacements for however long it took to lure the Potter boy out of Hogwarts and back to Voldemort.

As it was very nearly midnight, there was little we could do but locate the shrieking shack, the closest structure to the school and get some rest. The creaks in the old house were nerve-racking to say the least. Every other groan of the house had me flinching for my wand, thinking someone was there. Every time I sighed, sinking back into the cushions which served as my bed, thinking that sunrise couldn't come soon enough.

**Harry's POV**

I was shocked that when I got into bed that night. I found two very shocking things. The first was pleasant. The second one, I wasn't so sure about. I felt good throughout but I couldn't decide if I should have felt bad about it. The first thing was that I fell asleep quicker then I have in months. I didn't toss and turn like I usually did. All that happened was I sunk into the warm sheets that smelled faintly of flowers, I took a deep breath to relax myself and then I was asleep.

The second thing was just as relaxing to me. I dreamed for the first time in this long time. It was rare that I had a nightmare but I never experienced such a wonderful dream. And for once, it didn't harm me in any way. I dreamed that I was lying down in a vast plain of green. It was only green as far as I could see. The blue sky had plenty of fluffy white clouds that barely moved against the steady summer breeze. For once I enjoyed the feeling, sucking in breath after breath, letting the smell of lilies complete me.

"Harry? What are you doing out here all alone?" A warm voice called to me. I was sure that it sounded deeper than it really was. Nevertheless, I turned toward it, unsuspecting as to who it might be. And I should have known.

Fenrir came bounding out from behind hills of green grass, as happy and playful as a puppy. Instead of turning away or shrinking away in shock or hurt, like I usually do, I smiled and opened my arms to accept him. He scooped me up as if I were as light and delicate as a feather. His soft lips found mine as if they were connected. There was no pain in the loving gesture, only bliss.

Our bodies fell together and rested on simple grass. It was so soft and warm that it could have been a bed of satin. I nuzzled against his chest, letting our legs tangle together, even though his were several inches longer. His hands roamed my body, especially my hair. He seemed to purr just from being next to me. It was more of a deep rumble in his chest that I felt more then heard. As I was sure that I didn't purr the way he did, I harbored the same feeling.

"I am so sorry for hurting you, Harry. I was so scared of you being hurt from others that I had no thoughts about what I did to you." His voice was sorrowful as it whispered into my ear. I felt tears immediately well up in my eyes. Not from my memory but from the knowledge that he hurt just as much as I did. That he continually hurt. Even without my presence.

"Don't be sorry, Fenrir. I love you no matter what. Let's just forget about what happened." The words came to me as easy as breathing. I whispered them against the rough beard that seemed to be newly growing along the length of his jaw. I liked how it tickled my cheek when he spoke into my ear.

"I can only forget if I have been forgiven." He was still sorrowful. Knowing that, I felt a pang of pain through my chest. Ignoring it, I laughed and sat up. I smiled down at him, throwing a leg over his body and straddling his hips.

"Fine then, Fenrir. This is me forgiving you." I laughed again as I kiss his Adams apple.

The bliss from my dream lingered even after I woke up in an intense heat, radiating from my very core. I gasped loudly into the dorm room, only aware of the need forced my body to shake. Tears trailed down my face. Not out of anything negative. Only for the need of release. Once I realized that, I looked down to my pajama bottoms where a lump and a wet spot waited for me.

Without a thought, I thrust my hand under the waistband of my boxers and fisted my erection, barely able to keep Fenrir's name from bursting out of my chest. Maybe the only sounds in the room were my moans, or the sounds of my bed frame. My hips had begun thrusting off the bed into my hand, which caused the bed frame to creak and gasp. Probably no louder than me. I'm not sure if any of these sounds occurred. I was only aware of the blood thundering in my ears and then the blinding white heat that followed as I reached my zenith.

I don't think I passed out or anything. More of blacked out for a few minor seconds. But when I came to, my lip was bloody from me biting back my own moans and screams. The other boys in the room continued sleeping, unaware of my actions. I let my breathing and heart beat slow, as it was still a few hours until sunrise. Even as I fell back into weightless sleep, Fenrir was not far from my thoughts. And for the first time in a while, I didn't feel guilty about it.

**I cannot begin to describe how sorry I am about taking so long. I hope many of you can forgive me because I have the most legitimate and agonizingly common excuse; writers block. I hate that disease so much! I hope you can forgive me for contracting it and spending far too long in the writer's block psycho ward. I'm sure many of you already know that it is a mind numbing mental illness, often mistaken as depression.**

**Okay a bunch of dumb jokes. I am serious about the writer's block though. It was really tough. And I am coming out of it for now. I hope I can get another two chapters in (besides this one) before it comes back again (trust me, it will). I cannot promise anything. Who knows, maybe it's right around the corner. Ready to kill me and butcher this story. Any way. Please forgive me. Please review even though I don't deserve it.**

**Ashtin.**


	23. Part two: Chapter 8

**No one's POV**

Harry is slowly accepting the past for what it is; the past. Fenrir is also forgiving himself for what he did; ready to make amends with Harry.

The death eaters are trying very hard to keep all of this from happening. The Dark Lord needs them to be hopeless and apart. But even he can't deny that his kingdom of fear is crumbling to ruins with each moment the two mates come closer together. Though Snape is the head master, he is completely unaware of the remaining death eaters on school property. But will it stay that way?

**Death Eaters POV**

"We have to move in today, Lucius. We can't put it off any longer." Lucius hates it here. For some reason it hasn't stopped raining since we got here two days ago. He hates that it's cold and wet constantly. I think he's more uptight then everyone I've ever met from Beauxbatons Academy. And that's saying something.

"Just leave him Crabbe. If he wants to get killed by the Dark Lord, then let him." I snarled in their direction. I hate this place too and I want to get out of here. If the plan went well, then soon we could be holed up all cozy inside Hogwarts castle. Instead of shivering inside this stupid shack. Lucius's attitude isn't helping either, the whine ass.

But it seemed that my words did the trick because just as Crabbe and I were about to leave, Lucius detangled himself from the few blankets and cushions there were and followed us. As great as his change of heart was, it didn't stop him from grumbling all the way towards the lake of Hogwarts. We all remember the pathway there well. Who knows? Maybe there will be a few students who dare hover there. Unlike the students of our time, who feared the place. Back then the squid of the lake was alive and somewhat active. Most people thought it was just rumors but I saw it once.

Perhaps our luck was beginning to change quite a bit. We found a couple snogging so furiously that they didn't hear us walk up. Or maybe they did and just didn't care. Whatever. They were easily subdued. But that presented one more problem for us that we didn't anticipate. We couldn't kill the two Gryffindors. Or else the alarm might (and probably would) sound.

Crabbe immediately elected to watch their bodies at the shrieking shack and keep them under. Lucius would refuse to go back to that shack for the rest of all time. I didn't care that much.

Soon Lucius was a short redheaded girl while I was freckled Irish boy. Crabbe was left to drag the bodies back to the shack, while Lucius and I made our way to the castle. His face (or the girls rather) was bothering me for some reason. I kept glancing over, trying to understand what made me so curious about it. Lucius noticed my stares and reacted irritably.

"What?" He growled quietly. I shook my head.

"You just look like that damn Arthur Weasley from the ministry." I have no idea how I managed to come up with that name without thinking. Well at least I made the connection. Lucius snorted, immediately entertained.

"Makes sense. I'm his daughter." I laughed too. He made himself sound like the teenage girl he was portraying. With too much accuracy.

"I wonder if you actually are." He (she) looked at me as if I was an idiot. I returned with a mask of confusion.

"Yeah. I'm Ginny Weasley." He dug into the girls book bag and pulled out a notebook with the name Ginny Weasley written on the front. For the first time I wondered who I was. The Irish boy didn't have anything with him. All he had in his pockets was a packet of gum. Lucius was flipping through the notebook as we approached the school.

"I can't tell if your Dean, Seamus, Neville or any of the other names she has written in here." He showed me several pages that had hearts drawn around the names. I tried not to laugh. Lucius didn't. He giggled. Actually giggle. I suppressed a snort and continued. We both left the conversation behind.

**Harry's POV**

The next day was possibly the worst day of my entire life. Yes I generally felt great. Like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I got up and went through my old morning routine like it never went away. I showered and changed into fresh clothes and instead of dragging my feet; I was out of the Gryffindor tower in half the time it usually took me. Ron noticed my attitude and actually smiled at me, though he didn't ask why I suddenly felt good.

I hadn't noticed it at the time, but Luna wasn't waiting for me. Probably because I was up early. I went down to the great hall with Ron and Hermione like it was nothing. Hermione was pleasantly surprised by my attitude as well. I wasn't aware that anything was wrong until we were almost near the great hall, a dull roar echoing from the students who were just starting their day.

"Harry!" For some reason I flinched. I knew who was running after me. I knew who was yelling my name. I just didn't want to admit it. Ron gave me a sympathetic look.

"Remember what I told you, Harry." He called over his shoulder as he led Hermione away. She glanced at me but didn't resist Ron. I nodded at them both and waited for Luna to catch up. She smiled and grabbed my arms. I realized for what seemed to be the first time how much of her weight I really felt. It was uncomfortable to say the least. I shook her off.

"Harry." She whined playfully as she tried to reattach herself. I stepped away before she could, unsure of how I could say this.

"Harry. Baby, what's wrong?" She continued to whine. I tried to find a way to work up to it. But it seemed my voice had other intentions. Because the next thing I know, I could hear myself replying to her.

"I don't love you, Luna." Is it weird that it felt amazing to say the words? Her face fell. It was almost like her body visibly deflated.

"What?" Her voice was suddenly sharp and angry. Like the edge of a blade. I flinched again. Her gray eyes seemed to be on furious fire.

"I don't love you. I don't want to be anything more than friends-" My words were cut off by a loud slap across my cheek. I jerked away, already feeling the blood rush to color my face. Luna turned around with a sob and ran off. It was kind of weird. I knew that I hurt her but for some reason that didn't bother me all that much.

The rest of the day was hell because we had all the same classes. And some had assigned seating, where we were stuck next to each other. It was a constant awkward cloud. I swear, even the teachers knew what I did to her, even though I didn't even tell Ron. I tried hard not to look at her but I was pretty sure that her entire day was spent glaring daggers at me.

"Well at least you broke it off." Ron consoled me after everything that happened. We were going to be visiting Hagrid but he wasn't home for whatever reason. So instead we detoured down to the lake.

"Hey, Ginny. Seamus." Ron offered a greeting to his sister and her current boyfriend. I nearly laughed at the way he resisted strangling Seamus right then and there. Out of all of Ginny's brothers, Ron was the most protective of her. I nodded at the two, for some reason their gazes seemed to follow me. Seamus glanced at Ginny who just shook her head and nodded at Ron's back as he kept walking.

Fenrir's POV

During the day I couldn't risk being seen by anybody, so right before sunrise I tore through the forest looking for a good spot to hide and rest. It was kind of tough but eventually I found a small alcove nestled in between a group of trees, well covered by many bushes. I wouldn't have stumbled upon it if I had not thought myself spotted and dove for cover.

The strange thing about this place was that it seemed to glove with ivory light. I could see very well, despite the fact that the early morning sun hadn't even risen yet. I gazed at my surroundings one more time before digging out a depression under some tree roots for me to settle down in. My wolf's fur kept the cold at bay. The last thing I remember is covering my snout with my paws and falling into a much-needed sleep.

For once I was fairly well relaxed. Sleeping wasn't such a labor as it has been for the longest time now. When I dreamed, I was hardly surprised to find myself in green pastures under the bluest of skies. At one point I would have been glad for such a dream. Something with no ties, with only the freedom to run as I pleased. But it wasn't, as I would have hoped. There was no one to share it with. In other words, Harry wasn't with me.

Yet he was. His scent tickled my nose, beaconing me to turn around. And when I did, wonders of wonders, Harry was there. Smiling up at the sky. My breath left me as I bounded forward, anxious to join him. I called out his name; happy to see his emerald green eyes look at me. With a laugh, I scooped him up and held him to my chest as I lay on a bed of grass.

"Oh, Fenrir." He whispered as his lips traced my jaw. I found myself kissing every inch of his face that I could reach. The treatment had him giggling. I laughed along with him, glad to merely hear that he was happy too.

"Will you stay with me, Fenrir?" His voice was almost bell-like. His eyes were closed as he used my chest for a pillow. I kissed his forehead and sighed with him in content.

"Yes, Harry. I won't ever leave you again." I promised him quietly. Even my dream-self couldn't keep a promise because right then I heard a twig snap loudly. Breaking me from the seemingly warm body that should have belonged to my mate.

Despite my severe displeasure to waking up, I couldn't just sit there. I jumped into action, growling at the intruder to the area. It was a sandy colored wolf whose size neared my own. It took me a moment to recognize him, but I soon realized and shifted into my human form. He did the same thing.

"What are you doing here, Antonio?" I spat the question at him. Was something wrong with the pack? Is Bill okay? I waited for an answer but received something much, much different. Instead of hearing him speak, he fell to his knees before me. Usually his voice was cold and hard. But suddenly, when he did speak, he sounded close to sobbing.

"Please forgive me alpha. I've done the worst thing." He begged. I was completely stunned to see this sudden drop of character. But as the alpha, I couldn't remain shocked forever.

"Calm down and explain Antonio." I commanded, already prepared to withhold judgment, whatever the crime was that he spoke of. He pulled himself up into a crouch and shuffled to bow under me, showing the bare skin of his neck. It was the ultimate display of submission. Something I believed Antonio could never show, not even to an alpha.

"I've been betraying you and the pack for a few months now. The wizard Voldemort managed to find my mate and blackmailed me into giving him information on the pack. I helped him kidnap your mate and harm him in order to save my own. I deserve death for this and willingly accept it."

His words were rushed but that didn't take the sting out of them. Rage curled in the pit of my stomach. I felt like my body would explode. As soon as Antonio finished what he was saying, he pulled a steel knife from his belt and held the hilt up to me. The tip of the blade was hardly a centimeter from the hollow of his throat. He fully expected to die for this. And he should.

However, there was a reason I was alpha. I couldn't kill him without looking deep into the heart of this. His mate. Were I in his shoes, I would have done the same. Every werewolf on the planet would have done the same. But few would have admitted it. Nevertheless, I took the blade from his hands, which dropped to his sides. His face was contorted in shame as he anticipated the sharp cut that would end his life. Instead his anticipation was met with my fist. The crunch of his jaw was quickly followed by gasps of pain.

"Why have you told me now?" I asked. I still felt extremely angry with my most skilled hunter. But, being alpha, my emotions could not rule for me. Punching Antonio brought none of the satisfaction that killing him would have.

"Because I fear that Voldemort will kill my mate any day now. And I fully expect to follow him to his grave quickly. I'm sure there is a way to save your mate, but I don't think I will be there to find out what it is." I found myself reaching down to haul him up by his collar.

"What if he wasn't going to? What if your mate lived and I decided to kill you?" That one bit of flawed logic bothered me. It doesn't matter what happens to the wolf, their mates usually feel it. Even if my mate would rather find love outside of myself instead of suffering alone, he would know when I passed. This didn't faze Antonio in the least.

"I don't know. Perhaps he would find a better mate. One that could protect him." Antonio's agony mirrored my own. I forgot that I should have been angry with him and let go of his shirt, shoving him away. I sat down on the ground and stuck his knife into the hard packed earth. He sat down facing me as well.

"There is one more thing, Alpha. Voldemorts death eaters are here in Hogwarts, looking for your mate." He said it as if it were nothing. Not a big deal. Fear replaced every shred of emotion I've ever had. I jumped up with a growl low in my throat.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Are they here now?" The only thing I remember was seeing him nod before I turned and tore off for the castle, in a desperate search for my mate.

**This chapter felt a little forced and I couldn't quiet get into the rhythm of it. Hope you like it anyway. Please review even though I don't really deserve it.**

**Ashtin**


	24. Part two: Chapter 9

No ones POV

Isn't this just lovely? Harry finally dumped Loony Luna. If you could say they were going out in the first place. The death eaters are infiltrating Hogwarts as we speak and it looks like Fenrir is about to stir up some trouble for it. Good thing Antonio was there to admit his faults and cause more problems, don't you think?

**Death eaters POV**

I didn't know whether to burst out laughing or to simply cry when we found the boy before we even got into the castle. I could understand Lucius decision to wait for a better chance to get him. His friend (who confirmed my current identity) was a big kid. It wouldn't be easy to get him down without some kind of alarm being raised. Especially in broad day light.

It was just numbing to realize how truly easy this mission was. And here I thought this was life or death. Now I'm glad that I wasn't chosen for the sacrifice that my brethren had faced. From here, what could possibly go wrong?

Harry's POV

Ron and I spent a lot of time at the beach that day. Actually we basically stayed on the beach until dinner rolled around. The sun had set and the castle seemed to light up. I felt thankful of Ron. He was beet red from sitting out in the sun with me. I have a feeling he knew I didn't want to be alone and let his skin burn anyway.

"I think I would have been better off in an oven." He remarked when we decided enough was enough. He had winced hard when I pull him to his feet. I grimaced sheepishly.

"Sorry." I offered. Ron smiled to me in return.

"Hey, no problems buddy. I'm always here for you." He slapped me on the back. The way most guys would have, to show that they weren't girls. I laughed as he winced again. Not quiet mocking his pain.

"Maybe we should swing by the hospital wing before dinner. Madam Pomfrey can have you fixed up in 10 seconds flat." I suggested as we began climbing the pathway up to the castle. Ron looked like I just suggested insanity.

"And have you waste away because you missed dinner." He joked. I smiled though I didn't think it was that funny anymore. "You go to dinner. I'll run to the hospital wing real quick and try to meet you there."

He didn't waste a single second, and took off. Probably ignoring the fact that he could fall and make those sunburns agony. I smiled, remembering what a great friend I had in Ron. For the first few days being back with him, I couldn't tell why he had been my friend in the first place. I guess it took be about two months to remember why we really needed each other. Me more then him.

A sharp twig snapping brought me out of my thoughts. I flinched and immediately faced the trees of the forest, expecting something horrid to jump out at me. I was also just now noticing how _alone_ I was. I tried to shake off the fear that had suddenly snuck up on me. There was no one here. I'm just getting a little skittish. That's all.

At least that's what I thought. Until I heard it.

"Harry."

His voice hadn't changed at all. For a second I thought I was dreaming. Until I saw him there, panting for breath. Sure he was technically covered in dirt and mud, sweating a ton. But all I saw was an angel sent from heaven to be with me. For one single moment, I was frozen in time. Completely blank, without a thought. Then my realization struck and my thoughts burst into my consciousness.

_FENRIR!_

I didn't mean to tackle him. Thankfully his body was a solid brick force. I fell into his arms with the force of the impact. Without hesitation, we crammed our lips together. I was so numb with need, all I remember feeling is my body vibrating and the scratch of his beard on my face. My fingers twisted into his hair, holding his face to me while my body molded to his.

Neither one of us cared that we were crushing each other. (Well with our differences in strength, I was the only one being crushed). He growled my name over and over again, but never removing his mouth from my flesh. I gasped for much needed breath, inhaling as much of his smell as I could. No matter how dirty he was, I could easily pick out his sweet scent.

"Fenrir…" I quietly gasped, desperate. My thoughts ran together in a messy way because of the heavy fog that suddenly clouded my mind.

_I can't believe he's here... Need to hold him, love him... Before he leaves again._

"Harry." He whispered, in a serious way. His hands held me still, even though they shook. Obviously wanted to continue. But couldn't. He touched my face, lifting it so he could see my eyes clearly. Everything seemed to catch up all at once, making me feel light-headed. I swayed a little bit.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have come."

_*crash!*_

**Fenrir's POV**

I spoke the words even though it killed me. But I felt such a deep sense of rejection. He was still in love with that other woman and would probably never accept me. I wanted to believe that I was only doing it so he wouldn't be torn between the woman and me. But I knew it was that I couldn't bear to share him with anyone. I would only have all or nothing.

I couldn't look at Harry. I couldn't see that he would feel the same way. I didn't want to know that I was right. God, my love for him tore me up so much. I would rather he took a silver knife to my heart and be done with it. I almost fell to my knees, simply imagining the agony of it all. I wanted to scream and beg him.

_Please accept me. Let me keep you!_

"Don't say that, Fenrir. Please." His voice was small. Smaller then I remember. His body seemed lighter too. But I couldn't be imagining it. While I avoided his eyes as best as I could, his face looked a little gray and hollow. I stroked a cheek, mindlessly. No matter what he was still my Harry.

"Antonio told me that there are Death Eaters in Hogwarts. I came to warn you, even if you didn't want me to." I needed to go, even if I wanted to stay. I can't hear him say the words. I'll surely die if he tells me to leave. That he doesn't need me the way I need him.

I tore my body away, though I could feel every cell in my body scream in protest. The pain brought tears to my eyes. I would never spill a single one in front of Harry. His eyes sparkled. I could almost sense them begging for me to stay. _No, Fenrir!_ I told myself sharply. _He doesn't love you anymore!_

"What?" His broken voice asked. God, I love him so much. I wanted to hear him tell me he loves me. So much in fact, I could almost hear him start crying for me. _Stop imagining things! He hates you!_ I told myself the words. Desperate to convince myself before I do something stupid.

"That's all I wanted to say. Just be careful." Did my voice sound as strained as it felt? My chest was tight. I turned, ready to make a run for it. Before my arms reached out and took him for me. Turns out I didn't need to.

"No!" I heard his fragile voice call out. His arms wrapped around my left arm, crushing the limb to his body. I could feel him shake. There was no way that I was making up the tears falling onto the skin of my hand.

"Please, Fenrir. Don't leave me. I'm sorry for whatever I did. Just please, don't leave me. I can't stand it if you leave again." He cried, burying his face into my shirt. I was on my knees, tucking his body into my chest as he cried. I have no recollection of committing the act. One second I'm about to leave, the next I'm comforting my pained mate. Almost as if he really would keep me.

"You don't have to be sorry, Harry. I'm the one that screwed up." I whispered to him, lacing my fingers through his black hair. His head tried to shake in defiance.

"No. I'm the one that left. I should have at least come back. Or told you I was safe. I should have done something." I forced a bitter chuckle, remembering why I didn't want to stay. It looks like I would have to hear it after all.

"You wouldn't have had to. I knew you were happy." His hands turned into claws around the collar of my shirt. I felt like there was no force on earth that could have pulled his body from mine. His fierce, tear-filled eyes pierce mine.

"Why would I be happy? I love you, Fenrir. It was hell without you."

I never really believed in that one moment that most couples faced. I thought it was just some stupid love-sick myth. Where everything suddenly disappears and it feels like you're floating. Or sometimes it's fireworks. For others it could be everything turning soft. But in that moment, when I heard Harry tell me the exact opposite of my worst fears, I felt all of those things. I didn't question anything. All I could do was cup his tear-soaked face and kiss his swollen lips again and again.

"I love you too, Harry. Never doubt that I will _always_ love you." I sighed, forgetting the last two months of regret. His body wilted against mine. His hand remained on my shoulder though fatigue had clearly caught up with him.

"Thank you." He whispered as best as he could. My heart ached for his love so much. And now it nearly burst to receive it. I ducked my head and asked,

"For what?" Harry's head tilted, so he could rest his cheek on mine. I sighed at the simple contact between us.

"For coming back." I wish we could have stayed like that for so much longer. But something just had to happen. Any other day it might have torn me up inside. But I'm too happy to be back with Harry. Nothing could get me off my high right now.

"Harry!" Someone called out his name. A high pitched female voice. I wouldn't have been too bothered by it. But Harry stiffened up immediately and look terrified. I stroked his cheek again, hoping to reassure him that he was safe. It didn't help that much.

"Don't go!" He begged me in a rushed whisper. His hands grabbed fistfuls of my shirt. I held him still while looking up the pathway for the owner of the voice. A small girl with bleach blond hair was making her way down. She looked pissed. And she was looking for Harry.

I gestured for him to be quiet and easily lifted him up into my arms. God, holding him was heaven. In seconds I had us safely hidden on the edges of the forest. Occasionally I peeked around a tree trunk, keeping the angry female in sight. After a few moments, she gave up her search for Harry and let out a frustrated scream that echoed over the lake. He flinched once but that was it.

"It's okay, Harry. She's gone now." I comforted as I sat on the ground, pulling him down with me. His arms immediately wrapped around my neck while he shuddered. The fact that he carefully hid his face from me didn't go unnoticed.

"Why was she looking for you?" I asked, gently tucking his body closer to mine. We've spent too long away from each other. I still had the burning desire to do things to him but after I had a taste, I could get by with just holding him.

"I don't know. Probably to slap me again." He shrugged the words, like they were nothing. I automatically lifted his chin and forced him to look up at me. He looked both scared and guilty at the same time.

"Why?" I demanded an answer and worried at the same time. Harry bit his lip.

"I told her to leave me alone today. I should have done it a month ago but I was too stupid to do it." Something seemed to snap in my mind. I understood without any further explanation. Though the truth bothered me a little, I still could not be stirred by the fact that Harry reminded of his love for me. And I finally reminded my love of him.

"She was that girl. The one that your peers were speaking about." I mumbled. Harry looked back into my eyes appearing to be worried even more.

"Fenrir, I'm so sorry. If I had known-" I held up a hand to silence him. The fear was plain to see in his eyes. I'm not sure if I showed the fear of rejection in my own but I felt it begin to heat up again. Would this ever stop?

"Just tell me one thing, Harry. Do you love her?" I asked nervously. I may have heard angels singing when I saw Harry shake his head.

"No. The only reason that happened was because she's crazy. I don't know why she was showing a sudden interest anyway." I brushed a lock of his hair over his ear. It was longer then I remember it being.

"She was just preying on you in a moment of weakness. Forget her. Remember me." I spoke softly. Though I have no idea where most the words came from, they flowed easily. Harry didn't hesitate. He rose as high as he could on his knees and kissed me deeply. I groaned at his advances, savoring the taste of his lips.

I heard and smelled another presence a few moments before he came into view. I merely lowered Harry back into my arms, knowing it was Antonio. And that Harry would not like another seeing us in our moments of passion. When he saw Antonio, Harry stiffened a little, and then relaxed again.

"Alpha… You… Your mate…" He gasped the words as if he couldn't understand. His gaze was fixed on my chest, where Harry pressed his shoulders a little closer to my own. I waited less then patiently for him to speak a coherent sentence. Eventually he swallowed, half pointing at our bodies.

"You aren't being hurt, Alpha. His silver isn't hurting you." Harry's hand immediately dropped to his stomach. A surprised grin graced me.

"It must have worked. Fenrir, it worked!" My precious mate exclaimed as he threw himself over my shoulders, laughing gleefully. I had to laugh too. Even though I had almost no idea what he was talking about, I needed to laugh with him.

"What worked, my mate?" I chuckled into his raven black hair. He lifted up his shirt just a little, showing me several scars that were months old. It bothered me to see them on my mate but he didn't seem to think the same thing.

"The surgeries. The wizards got the silver out. They said that it didn't get everything, but they must have. Oh, Fenrir!" He tossed himself at me, laughing some more. I felt joy too, even though I didn't like that they scarred him. This meant we could be together. _Finally_, be together.

We would have continued celebrating, if a shuddering, sob-filled gasp didn't break our concentration. Harry and I both looked to Antonio. His expression was more then pained. It was completely, soul-deep agony. It was a look I would hope to never see again. Harry stiffened against me and shook. I could tell he was seeing the same exact thing.

"What is it Antonio?" I asked. A single bead of sweat fell from his brow to his chin while he shook, staring into the distance. Unblinking, his terrified eyes filled and spilled. The tears poured, unchecked. Without any warning, his body collapsed into a couch while he howled. His body vibrated so violently, I was sure he would change right then and there. Which also meant Harry would be in harms way.

I stood, ushering Harry against a tree, positioned behind me. I had to face the hunter. My Alpha instincts told me to save him. I could not ignore, even if I wanted to. I dropped to my knees beside Antonio's shaking frame. I put a hand on his shoulders, hoping to steady him. He was probably not even aware of the gesture.

"He's going to die. Voldemort will kill him, my Dave. If I can't do what he wants, I'll lose my mate." Antonio howled toward the ground. I could faintly imagine the agony, because I felt a fraction of it at a time. But there was no way I could possible prediction the way Antonios soul was shattering. I grew angry on behalf of my hunter.

"No. That will not happen, Antonio." I growled menacingly, a plan already forming in my mind. I could feel Harry watching us. I knew of a way to keep him safe as well.

"I can't do the task if your mate is safe. Now mine will die." He sobbed hopelessly. I lifted his head by the hair of his neck and slapped his face hard. He gave a sharp gasp of pain but otherwise stopped crying out. I shook his head harshly, forcing him to listen.

"Listen to me, Antonio. Your mate will not die. I have a plan. Go back to the pack. Tell Bill to get ready for a battle. I want every able-bodied warrior ready for battle at the northern boundary line. Wait for me to meet them there. I have some business to take care of first. Now go!" I ordered hurriedly. I pushed him away with my commands. He turned to his wolf form before he was even finished stumbling. I turned to Harry, thinking of my plans. I draped my arm over his shoulders, trying to reassure him.

"Harry, this is very important. I'm going against Voldemort." He gasped and wrapped his arms around me. I crouched a little to his height and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Now listen to me, Harry. I need you to take me to your head master. It's Severus Snape right? He's involved with the Order of the Phoenix. I may need their help." Without another word, I turned us towards the pathway that lead to the castle of Hogwarts and set off. Harry shook lightly and leaned against me for warmth and comfort. I rubbed his shoulder gently and took a deep breath.

_I hope I know what I'm doing._

**Okay, I will let you all know that at this point I'm getting seriously proud of my story. I hope you like this chapter and if you enjoyed it, I know you'll love the next one. LOL, just a little teaser for you. It'll be up any day now, so please review! I'm definitely a review addict at this point so please, help me get my review fix! (I think I'm kind of funny, so if you don't, I'm sorry!)**


	25. Part two: Chapter 10

**Harry's POV**

Fenrir hurried up to the castle. Fear settled into my stomach. What was he thinking? Why did he want to go into Hogwarts? Why Snape? Would he understand whatever it was Fenrir wanted to say? Would he try to hurt Fenrir? Oh god.

I didn't have time to ask any of the questions shooting through my head. He took us into the castle but from there, I needed to guide him. It was about half way through dinner. Snape would be there, at the staff table without a doubt. I took Fenrir to the great hall but hesitated near the doors. What would the students do when they saw Fenrir? Though I loved him more than life itself, they would just see an infamous werewolf that worked with Voldemort.

None of this mattered to Fenrir. There was a dull roar emanating from the great hall. Everyone talking after a long week of school. He didn't hesitate to throw the doors open with a bang, as if they meant nothing. I flinched at the boom and the silence that followed. The only sound was Fenrirs heavy footfalls and my quieter ones as I hurried forward, grabbing his arm and putting my hand on my new wand, ready for any of the students who might try to hurt Fenrir.

He just strolled purposely towards the Staff table. Several students and teachers stood, either in alarm or curiosity. Snape was one of the only teachers who didn't move. And surprisingly, although he clearly saw me, he didn't glare. Only watched the two of us approach with wisdom I haven't seen since Dumbledore retired. Fenrir stopped several feet before the table, but spoke clearly, with purpose.

"May I speak with you privately, Severus Snap?" He asked simply. Snape nodded and traveled around the table, directing and leading us back the way we came. In order to do that, we had to walk between the Gryffindor table and the Ravenclaw table. Apparently, Luna decided that she wasn't done with me. Not even now.

She grabbed my wand arm and yanked me to a stop. The sudden action surprised me so much that it tore me from Fenrir. She began speaking hurriedly into my ear but I never actually caught what she said. Fenrir stopped immediately, picked her up by her shoulders and growled in her face, as if he might kill her. Someone from the Ravenclaw house screamed. The air became tense as everyone waited to see what Fenrir would do.

"If you ever touch my mate again, I will rip out your throat!" His voice wasn't loud but it carried throughout the entire hall. Luna whimpered loudly and tears poured down her horror-struck cheeks. I didn't have time to feel bad about it. He dropped her back on the ground and pushed her against two Ravenclaw boys who caught her easily. She sobbed while Fenrir grabbed me up against his chest and hurried away.

I was too shocked to do anything but stare upwards at Fenrir. I could understand why he did that. But it didn't make it right. Snape ushered us into a nearby classroom that belonged to Professor Sprout. He waved his wand, pulling out two chairs for me and Fenrir, while he himself took up the chair behind Sprouts desk. Fenrir set me down in one of the chairs and place a hand on my shoulder, but remained standing.

"My pack and I are making an attack on Voldemorts manor in an hour. All of the dominants will be leaving to fight, leaving behind mates and children. Though they'll be able to take care of themselves, should the hunters and I fail, I would like the Order to ensure that they'll be safe from the wizarding world. This would include Harry as well." Fenrir proposed the statement. I flinched when he mentioned that he might fail. Fear wracked through me. Fenrir merely touched the back of my neck reassuringly as Snape spoke.

"Why the attack? If you wait several days, I can organize a few Order members to aid in the fight." Fenrir shook his head at the statement.

"No. This battle became personal for my pack and I. Voldemort holds the mate of a hunter captive. Any moment now, he may kill the boy. This has to happen today. If the wizards would like to be there afterwards, they are welcome but the battle itself belongs to us." Severus nodded.

"I understand. There is a member of the Order who is a werewolf as well. I believe you know him, Remus Lupin? Would he be allowed a presence in this battle?" I have no idea why he asked. Remus hates fighting. Why would he suggest Remus without asking him first? Fenrir nodded anyway.

"I am familiar with him. If he wishes it, I will allow him to fight alongside us. Only if you agree to do what I ask, should we fail." Snape didn't smile, but his eyes did. I knew he was happy with the deal. Meanwhile, I could stop being scared for my mate. Just when I got him back, I was about to lose him.

Overwhelmed with emotion, I jumped up, throwing my arms around his neck. His arms easily caught me before I could fall down again. I was already crying. For once I didn't care if anyone saw my weak side. Yet with all my strength I clung to my love. He merely held me and shushed my sobs and panicked cries.

"Don't leave me!" I begged. I couldn't even see his face through the tears, but the image was strong enough in my mind that it didn't matter. I didn't hear Snape step out of the office. I just sobbed into the crook of Fenrir's neck.

"I know, Harry. I know. I don't like this anymore then you do. But it has to happen." He whispered to me, his hands rubbing circles into my back and arms. But no matter what, I couldn't calm down completely.

"I won't let you go in alone." I husked in a promising manner. "I'm going with you. I can fight!"

The instant I said that, I knew there was no way he'd let me be there. Just by the way I watched his expression changed. He didn't waste one second shaking his head. I let out a groan of frustration as he spoke. His hands made sure I looked straight up at him.

"I want to keep you next to me but I can't. Even if I have to tie you to a stake, I won't let you be in harm's way like that." He promised. Again, tears clouded my vision. He kissed some of the stray ones as he brushed my messy hair back. I shook my head with a frown.

"And I have to let you? I'm not allowed to tie _you_ to a stake?" My voice broke in many places. That didn't stop Fenrir from kissing every inch of my face he could get to.

"You can tie me to a stake any time you want. But nothing will stop be from keeping you safe." He wouldn't let me argue after that. He wiped away all my tears and led me to the hallway where Snape waited.

He kissed my lips once and turned to Snape.

"I am trusting you with my mates' life right now, Severus. Keep him safe." When I tried to follow Fenrir, Snape grabbed my arm and held on tight. Who knew he was this strong?

"NO! NO, FENRIR! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I yelled at him. I knew that it must have been tearing him up inside but I couldn't stop. I didn't want him to leave me again. Snape just kept pulling me away until we were back in the office. I fell to my knees, crying for the mate I finally got back and lost again so soon.

"Enough of that, Potter! You're wasting time." Snape barked at me as he pulled me towards a fire place. I sniffled and tried to wipe away my tears. He grabbed a fistful of familiar green glitter from a jar above the fire place and tossed it in. Pulling us after it.

**Fenrir's POV**

Although it killed me to do to Harry, I had to. I couldn't bring him into danger when I was trying to protect him. I only hope that I could survive long enough to see him again. I may be the worst but he'll be safe. I'm doing this as much for him as I am Antonio's mate.

Anger burned inside me when I thought of how much Voldemort terrorized my pack. But no more, I won't let him harm another ever again. Even if I have to kill him myself.

**Death Eaters POV**

We watched the entire seen from behind a gargoyle statue next to the door of the office. Lucius, as the redheaded girl, grinned wildly. As soon as the boy left with the head master, he pushed us toward the door and went straight for the jar above the fire place. It was just big enough for an adult fist. But there wasn't much Floo Powder left in the jar.

"You take it. If the Dark Lord will listen to anyone, it's you." Lucius forced the jar into my hands. He was right. There was only enough for one person. And one of us would have to take it.

I went straight to Voldemorts manor and rushed inside. I immediately made a mistake. I hadn't thought about how I was rushing to my masters' home wearing the disguise of an Irish school boy and was not myself. But I was lucky that no one tried to kill me. I was stunned immediately and brought before Voldemort before I could blink.

"My Lord it's me!" I sputtered, trying to remember my own name through the stunning spell. He seemed to recognize the sound of my voice well enough and cast a spell over me. I could feel the disguise melting away. I grew taller and wider. The boy's clothes suddenly didn't fit me. Voldemort fixed that too.

"Now why are you here and not fetching the boy?" I sped and stuttered through the story. Fenrir found him first. Making his way here. Boy with the Order. Voldemort let out a roaring scream of frustration. I flinched and whimpered at the same time. His white fist came down on my temple in his rage, sending me to a world of black. The last thing I remember is seeing the servant boy run toward me.

**Harry's POV**

Snape took me back to the order. Mrs. Weasley was of course, overjoyed to see me. And for once, I was pretty accepting of her treatment. Remus and Tonks were fortunately finishing their dinner when we arrived, so they heard the entire deal on what was going on. And as Snape suspected, Remus agreed to go into battle with the werewolves. Though the fact that it was Fenrir clearly bothered him.

"What time should I leave?" He asked.

"Immediately. Mrs. Weasley, Tonks. I need to find all the other Order members as soon as possible and I'll need you two help me." With that, they were distracted. The only two people left in the room were Remus and I. He took one step toward the fireplace when I stopped him.

"Remus, can I talk to you?" I asked nervously. He glanced at the fireplace but stopped.

"Harry-"

"I want to go with you. And I won't take no for an answer." I demanded, trying as hard as I could to look fierce. Remus didn't say no as I thought he would. Instead he threw his head back and laughed. He clapped my shoulder hard, ignoring my surprised expression.

"You don't have to ask. I know everything I need to know. Come on. You're mate is waiting for us." He tossed a huge fistful of Floo Powder into the fire. It was too big for one person. He pulled us through, shouting our destination. As usual, it was lost on me with the sped of the travel.

"How?" I coughed as soon as we landed. We were in the old woman's cottage on the edge of the packs boundary. I could hear a ton of people outside, but their voices were fading.

"Severus told me. Why else would he take you out of the safety of Hogwarts? Especially for a battle against Voldemort!" He laughed with me for a moment. But then he turned serious.

"Now Harry, if Fenrir sees you any time before the manor, he'll just send you back. I have to go out and meet him. So wait a few minutes and stay out of sight of the pack as much as possible. They won't run there as a stealth thing, so you should be able to keep up just fine."

With that, Remus hurried from the cottage. I quickly found a window to peek out of, watching what was happening. I recognized most of the hunters, despite their attire. They wore their special body paints. The same ones from the night of the ritual when I was officially a pack member. But the different thing was that now, they were all in blood red. The beautiful colors were gone and now they were war colors. It bothered me a little but what could I do about it?

Fenrir was easy to pick out. Even without Remus running right up to him, I would know. Bill stood by his side, comforting Antonio. He sat on the ground, with his head in his hands. Bill just patted his shoulder. Remus and Fenrir talked for a few moments. After a bit Fenrir threw his fist in the air, shouting something in that language I didn't know. Antonio climbed to his feet, all pack members shifted into their wolf forms. Remus wolf form was hairless and lanky. I'll have to remember to ask Fenrir about that later.

But for now, the pack hunters made their way away from the forest. I waited until I could only see their tail end on the horizon to leave the cottage. I took a deep breath and reached into my pocket. I had to keep my wand at the ready from this point forward if I'm going to be any help to Fenrir at all.

**Cliffhanger! Yeah you know I did it. Actually how else could I do things? Writers block is coming back up again, I can feel it. So hopefully this chapter will keep you guys entertained long enough for me to get back out of it. **

**So anyway, I hoped you liked the chapter. The story is slowly drawing a close and I might as well say now, that I really appreciate everyone who subscribed and especially everyone who reviewed. Believe it or not, you guys have kept this story alive. I would have never gotten this far without people to support it! So thank you so much!**

**Ashtin.**


	26. Part two: Chapter 11

**No one's POV**

It seems like just the other day when everyone was in motion. But this time it's all different. Now everyone is headed toward each other in one way or another. Voldemort is rushing to defend for a battle headed his way. Fenrir is leading that battle while Harry is trailing slowly behind, ready to protect his mate at all costs. Snape is racing to gather the Order together. But will he make it in time to make a difference? Will anyone make it in time?

**Harry's POV**

I don't know how far we traveled. It was a _very_ long way, let me tell you. I suppose it's nothing to the werewolves. The pace was simply killing me. After a few miles, I was out of breath. But I couldn't stop. I had to follow them closely. The walk might be murder but I absolutely have to stay with them. I _have_ to protect Fenrir at all costs.

After what seemed like several miles, trees appeared. I had to run to get the tail end of the pack back in sight. My pace had to quicken. It took much more out of me then I liked to admit. A few minutes into the forest, and I lost sight of the pack. Luckily after only moments of confusion, I heard howls somewhere ahead of me. It provided the direction I needed to catch up.

The mansion was surprisingly quiet when I arrived. The front doors were blown off their hinges. One was in splinters while the other was broken in half on the floor. There were no screams or roars or growls. No fighting sounds at all. I walked in and only saw a dozen werewolves sniffing around each room. Most of which had broken doors.

I looked for the big room I had seen before. The one Fenrir had taken me to, trying to save my life. I couldn't even see the doors that should have been there. I was hardly surprised by what I saw but it confused me. In the center of the room, Antonio was on his knees, crying over a boy I vaguely recognized, who cried just as much.

Fenrir was standing nearby. He was alternating between a relieved expression, when he was looking at Antonio and the boy, and an angered expression when he looked anywhere else. Or at least until he spotted me, slowly making my way forward, clutching my wand and looking for any danger. Wasn't there suppose to be a fight here?

"Harry! What are you doing here!" He half shouted the words. I could tell he was still angry but more worried than anything else.

"I came to help..." I began, still looking around the room. Fenrir crossed in seconds and pulled me into his arms.

"Dammit, Harry." He mumbled in frustration.

"I know. What happened?" He shook his head at me and glanced at Antonio and the boy.

"Voldemorts not here. Looks like he cleared out hours ago. But in the hurry he left Dave, Antonio's mate." I breathed a sigh of relief. Fenrir doesn't have to fight. I stood a little closer to him and wrapped my non-wand hand around his middle, hugging myself to him. He took a moment to drape one of his too-big arms across my shoulders.

"We won't fight today, Harry." He whispered to me, as if he could read my thoughts. "Not today, but if he ever comes around again, I _will _bring a war down on his head."

Hearing him speak like this made me nervous. Fenrir glanced at my worried expression and merely smirked. His lips came down on my forehead, sweetly. I shoved my wand in my pocket, suddenly feeling that I wouldn't need it.

"Don't worry so much, Harry. Voldemort knows what will happen if we ever cross paths again. He'll keep his distance." Fenrir promised me. I looked around the room one more time. This time seeing someone lying down in the middle of the floor. I took one step toward him, curious. Fenrir put a hand up to stop me.

"Don't bother. It's a death eater." Remus was crouched next to him, casting a charm to bind his hands and feet together. "He was left behind too. It seems not even his dark lord wanted him."

I glanced up at Fenrir, who was looking away. I looked around the room, seeing the same thing as before. Several people looking around the room, an unconscious death eater and two mates that stopped crying finally. Antonio was now holding the boy, trying to calm him down.

"What now?" I couldn't help but utter the question, low under my breath. Fenrir cupped my face gently, tilted it up so he could claim a deep kiss that left me flustered.

"Now, I take you back to my bed and I claim you as my mate." I shuddered in pure pleasure at the thought alone.

"Sounds good to me."

To say that Fenrir couldn't wait to get me home would be an understatement.

Upon returning to the cave, Fenrir wasted no time at all. He pulled me all the way to his cave, giving only a nod to the everyone waiting for us. They seemed anxious but didn't question the look on Fenrir's face at all. I saw some of my old friends staring out at me. I had no time to react to them.

To be honest, I was almost shaking with anticipation. As soon as we were safely hidden in our cave, Fenrir went to work, kissing my lips until they were swollen. I instinctively reached up and wrapped my arms around Fenrir's neck, desperately fighting for his scent, his taste.

Meanwhile, Fenrir's fingers were hard at work, unbuttoning everything he felt on my chest and stomach.. He didn't stop until he touched my bare skin. I shivered in response and broke away gasping for air. He took the opportunity to begin kissing and licking his way down my jaw.

"Fenrir." I could barely breath his name. Fenrir suddenly lifted me up into his arms, earning another gasp from me. He carried me all the way to his bed in the corner. Scratch that. Our bed.

I fell down onto the furs with a bounce that knocked the air out of me. Fenrir was already pulling off his shirt. Several buttons popped off, clattering to the floor. They were quickly followed by his shirt.

"Gorgeous." Fenrir growled the word as he looked at me. I propped myself up with both arms, desperate to see all of him. His giant body loomed over me. His chest rose and fell quickly with each heavy breath. His darkened eyes gleamed. He drank in my sight while I did his.

He slowly lowered himself over me, kissing me softly. I closed my eyes and felt his arm slip around my waist. He gently lifted me, without breaking the contact. I was a little lost for air when my half naked body was pressed against his. I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around him, touching every bit of him that I could reach.

His body was so big, it blanketed my own. His heat seemed to fill and warm every bit of me. I gave a shudder at the feeling. Every time my chest rose to take a breath, it pressed against his. In some places it tickled a little because, my chest and stomach are completely smooth while his is very lightly dusted with soft hair. His arms wrapped under my shoulders, keeping me pressed to him. His knee nudged it's way in between my thighs, gently spreading them.

"Fenrir." I whispered his name when he broke away for air. He smiled down at me and pushed a lock of hair away from my face.

"I love you, Harry. My mate." He husked. For a moment, all I could think about was how loved he made me feel. When I opened my lips to tell him I loved him, his fingertips touched them, silencing me.

"Don't say it, love. I know." Part of my mind made a note to ask him later. But as of now, I could only lovingly agree to whatever he said. His lips quickly replaced his fingertips. They descended on my body, caressing every dip and curve of my muscles, leaving a fiery trail in their wake. After only a few moments, I was moaning into Fenrir's mouth and rocking against him.

"Let me hear you, pup." Fenrir commanded. Through the lusty haze, I could barely understand what he said. Then a moist heat covered one of my nipples, with a wet pinch. I jerked and let out a very loud moan. The excitement bursting through my veins was so strange but it felt so good.

His hand pinned my hips down while his lips worked my nipple. His other hand wasn't hesitant at all as it tweaked the other nipple. God his mouth is hot. His tongue licked trails on my chest and stomach, even nipping the slight V on my hips. As he worked lower, I was suddenly aware of how hard I was. Fenrir began undoing the buttons and slowly jerking down my jeans, revealing all I was to him. If my body wasn't going to burst from the things he did, I surely would under his loving gaze as he committed every inch of me to memory.

I sat up, his huge body still sat between my legs. He watched as I ran my hands over his chest and sides, amazed at his masculinity. Just the thought of what a man he was had me shivering. I dropped my hands down to his hips right before he gently pushed me back onto the bed.

"I want to see you, Fenrir." I whispered. I watched his muscles move closely. I knew how powerful he was, but to watch that power linger beneath his skin was, in its own way, erotic. He pulled apart the laces that held him back at an agonizingly slow pace. Soon, those too big hands of his were tossing his pants across the room. My eyes drank in just how beautiful he was. His hard packed muscles were covered by a darkly tanned skin. It was marred in several places by jagged scars. His manhood was huge and leaking... just for me.

I reached out to touch it, curious how it could differ from my own. It was hotter then any other part of him (besides his mouth, perhaps). I could feel the blood pumping through it and it twitched in my hand. I gave it a hesitant stroke, earning a deep purr of a groan from Fenrir. I gave a small shiver in response. I could almost feel his pleasure.

I scooted closer to him, holding myself up with one arm while I wrapped my hand around his penis and stroked him at a faster pace. I watched his reaction, giving a gentle squeeze to the heavy organ. He drew in a sharp breath as he bit his lip. Before I did anything else, he trapped my hand and pulled it away from him.

"I want to be inside you, Harry." He husked his words. I nodded and suppressed yet another shiver.

"Me too." He leaned down kissing me as he rolled off the bed. I gave a quiet whimper at the loss of his heat and weight. I watched him cross the room to a small shelf in the corner, picking out a pink potion bottle. It had a tacky red heart on the side of it. I snorted when I saw it. Fenrir smiled too.

"Lube." I nodded, understanding. There was no way I'd get anything inside me, down there without a little help. Plus it would hurt like hell.

I winced as I automatically imagined what kind of pain it would be. Fenrir noticed this as he sank back down onto the bed. He set the bottle down on the furs next to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"I know, Harry. It's going to hurt. I'll wait if-" I shook my head quickly and pressed my body closer to his.

"No. I want this." I cut him off. I gave him the deepest kiss I could manage, to keep him from saying anything else.

"Alright. But for now..." He took my hips and gently guided me to my hands and knees. I felt anticipation growing as I realized how exposed I was to him. I could feel air on my entrance. His large hand stroked my inner thigh, teasing it to open more.

From then on, his touches were almost hesitant. He knew what he was doing. But he was giving me plenty of time to know what he was about to do and resist. But there was no way in hell I'd resist him. As if to empathize this, I leaned into his hands, so willing.

He began by gently kneading at my cheeks. I held my breath, focusing only on what his hands were doing. I couldn't get it out of my head that he was touching me so intimately. I can't imagine myself ever forgetting the way his hands massaged my butt, spreading my cheeks. The cold air touched my entrance more thoroughly. I bit my lip as the air got hotter. Oh my... Fenrir is blowing on it. I jerked in his hands with a whimper as pleasure shot through me.

"Feel good?" He asked. I whimpered my yes. I could tell he smirked at this. Then something I was not expecting happened. The soft hot muscle I only recently been acquainted with licked a path way starting from my balls all the way up my crack. A keening squeak echoed into the otherwise silent cave. Fenrir's hands adjusted as he spread my cheeks even more, trying to get closer to the tiny bud. He breathed hotly on my bud while he drew wet circles around it.

"Oh, Fenrir!" I cried out. My body jerked, surprised by how good it felt. Suddenly I felt white heat fill my veins and I came, hard. I think for a moment I blacked out, but for only a few seconds. I panted, feeling Fenrir pull away from me. I whined at the loss of his tongue but I was not disappointed. I felt a colder object touch me down there and press to the flesh. I flinched and shivered.

"Relax, Harry." My mate-to-be purred. I took a deep breath and willed my body to open. Quickly, the wet digit eased its way inside. I bit my lip at the strange sensation. It didn't seem as pleasurable as I imagined.

"It will take a minute." Fenrir murmured to me, as if knowing my thoughts "your body needs to get used to me." I nodded, aware of my lack of experience.

He waited as I grew accustom to the intrusion. As he slid it out, a second finger joined it. The discomfort grew and was once again shunned away, by Fenrir peppering my face with kisses. I relaxed to him again and he added a third finger. This time he carefully pumped them in and out. It didn't feel so strange this time. Actually it was starting to feel good.

"Fen..." I whimpered. He was right, it feels so good. His fingers seemed to slide in a little deeper each time.

"Where is it?" He mumbled. I looked at him in confusion. He seemed to be focusing hard on me.

"Where's wha-aaah!" I started to ask him what he was talking about when he found what he was looking for. His fingertips found the exact right spot. It forced a scream from me. My body arched into him. I just wanted him to go deeper. To find that one spot again.

"Please." I begged, trying very unsuccessfully to thrust onto his fingers. He chuckled, kissing me deeply. He pushed inside me, touching that spot once more before pulling out completely. I groaned at this, wanting him back. He locked eyes with me as he stroked himself.

"Even with all of this, it'll hurt Harry." He warned me. I shook my head, arching my hips and moving closer to him. He smiled and kissed me one last time before he started to press himself inside.

At first, I thought it was just a little uncomfortable. He kept pressing and inch by inch, he entered me. It hurt a lot, but I tried to ignore the pain by focusing on the very real fact that he was inside me. Fenrir, my mate is inside me. This thought seemed to numb the pain and open me further. His body blanketed mine once he was in all the way.

"Harry." He husked my name into my neck.

**Fenrir's POV**

He's so tight. Oh, Harry so tight, so hot. His body seemed to wither beneath mine. I kept myself in control and carefully entered him. I knew I couldn't completely spare him the pain, but I would bring it to a minimum. If I could resist going crazy with how good he felt. My body burned for him, my mate.

I kissed him, waiting until I felt him twisted into me. He was ready as he'd ever be. I started out as slowly as I could manage. Drawing away from him and then going back. He bit his lip in minor pain. I kissed him again, distracting him as I kept up with the movements. He moaned and opened up to me. Gradually, I began to pick up my pace.

I could feel how tight his body is. Not just the inside of him. His body was stiff and his face contorted. I watched him begin to get use to my body inside his but kept moving slowly. I continually weighted until I saw his face begin to relax before taking the next pace. I wanted to focus on keeping him in pleasure but I could hardly ignore the wet heat beginning to pool in the pit of my stomach, flowing through all my body.

"Fenrir..." Harry's strangled whisper made me moan under my breath. I kissed his collar bone as I jerked my hips forward, earning another cry. His body clenched around mine for a moment and his back arched off the bed.

"A-again, please Fenrir!" He cried out, circling his arms around my neck and pulling me down for another heated kiss. I allowed my hips snap forward again and savored his sweat cries of pleasure.

I knew I couldn't last long. His body was too sweet and I wanted him for too long. I could only kiss every inch of him that I could reach, lost in the white heat of our pleasure. I felt his tender portal clench even tighter around me and I knew he was close. God, I was too.

"Oh, Harry!" I groaned out his name as I thrust deeply inside him one last time, losing myself to the orgasm. His body clenched around mine too as his voice reached a higher octave, crying my name.

"Fen..." Harry's sweet whisper woke me from the lingering pleasure of his body and my orgasm. His tiny arms slipped from around my neck. I looked down and smiled. He passed out from the intensity. I'm surprised I was still away, kissing his slightly bruised lips.

I cleaned the both of us up quickly and laid down next to my beautiful mate, happy to have him in my arms. Never again, would I let him leave. I kissed him one last time before allowing myself to sleep against him, my mate.

**Okay, everyone knows I'm not good with sex scenes at all. I've been trying to hammer this one out for weeks and I pretty much just said screw it and did a half-assed job on the last few paragraphs. Please leave a review and tell me how I did. I plan on writing an epilogue soon, so this isn't the last for this series, even though it took me long enough. **

**Ashtin**


	27. Part two: Chapter 12

_Two Months Later_

**Fenrir's POV**

Harry's body shook against mine. The night air was chilly and we were all just waiting for sundown. Tonight is the full moon. And it's the very first time Harry and Dave will be changing with the rest of us. Antonio was crouched on the ground next to his mate, doing everything he could to make sure little David stayed brave. It wasn't as necessary as he thought. David has much more courage then anyone knew.

Harry on the other hand was terrified. He had a lot of misconceptions from the wizarding world regarding werewolves. He was scared he would be a terrible and uncontrollable wolf. I tried many times to reassure him that it just wasn't possible, not with me around. The only dangerous werewolves are either doing it on purpose or do not have an alpha to control them.

"You'll be safe, my mate." I whispered to him as we waiting for the moon to come out. Harry shook his head and leaned into me.

"Thats not what I'm worried about." I chuckled, but kissed his forehead.

"I know." A howl rented the air for a moment, Bill announcing it was time. Harry stretched up and pulled me down for a quick kiss before backing up. My transformation took me over moments before his. It would, as my wolf was anxious to run. His wolf is almost literally being born for the very first time.

After a few moments, I was now standing in my former place as a large gray wolf. I immediately looked down for Harry and found only a small black ball of fur. He would be smaller then most wolves, this being his first time and not being born a werewolf. (pure-blooded wolves are bigger then those bitten) Whimpers echoed as the fur moved little by little. I sat down and waited, impatiently. It seemed so long until his body finally uncurled. His eyes were such a bright green, I could easily pick them out, blinking against the night. Its so dark as a human but to a werewolf, night is half as good as day.

He looked up at me and whined. I wanted to smile down at him, such a little pup. I leaned down, licking his snout. Trying to show I was not a threat and neither was he. Again he whined, but this time it was different. He crawled forward, trying to press his body to mine. I barked a quiet laugh and put a paw around his shoulders. It was as close as we could get to an embrace as wolves.

A happy bark broke our moment. I looked up and saw Antonio, a salt and pepper wolf, laughing at his mate. David was a happy little red-brown wolf who bounded toward the trees immediately. He took straight to being a wolf better then anyone I've ever seen. Antonio chased after him, partially worried but mostly just happy.

Harry stood up, shakily. His legs were weak at the moment and his steps hesitant. I waited right next to him, ready to catch him if its needed. Soon, Harry got used to having four legs and no hands, looking up at me. I merely licked his snout and continued forward, gesturing him to follow with a nod of my head. He barked loudly, worriedly. Thinking I was about to leave him. I paused and gestured again.

The black pup walked forward quickly, trying to run after me. I kept simply going faster, encouraging him to really run. Harry barked and whined nearly every step of the way before he gave up and sat on his butt, glaring at me. I laughed and sat down as well.

_Fenrir?_ His voice in my mind was nervous. Testing. I nodded to him, laying down.

_Yes, Harry?_ He seemed confused when my voice answered. Either way, he mirrored my movements and crawled toward me.

_Don't run._ He ordered as he kept moving. I smiled and waited. He didn't stop until he was sitting under my chin. I rested my head along his back, letting him curl into my chest.

_Fen?_ His voice asked. I hummed.

_I'm not..._He trailed off, uncertainly. He wasn't sure what to say. I stood straighter, watching his confused eyes try to find focus.

_You're not what?_ I asked. His eyes found mine, before looking away again.

_Its like... I'm just a... a dog or something. I thought it would be different. But its so simple!_ Harry stumbled, trying to find the right words. His eyes were worried when they met mine. Like he couldn't understand.

_Is that so bad?_ Harry smiled and shook his head. He stretched up, to lick my snout the way I did his. A chorus of howls, a mile or so off broke into our conversation. I saw Harry's body tense up, causing me to instantly worry. But there was no need for it.

_Fenrir? _I thought for a moment he might be fearful of the other wolves, yet he looked up at me with those sparkling green eyes. His body tensed again, but I could see now, it wasn't in fear. He was excited.

_Yes?_ I answered, standing. He copied it.

_Can we go run?_ I laughed out loud, nodding to the little pup. He barked his happiness, bounding toward the sounds of our pack running wild. I thought my heart would burst from happiness, seeing my mate enjoying our way of life. I followed close behind, nipping at his hind legs, listening to him both growl and laugh at me.

We ran all night, usual for us wolves. I never saw David or Harry so happy when they ran from Antonio and I, encouraging us to run faster. As the night air shifted, we managed to slow our mates down and take them back to the caves. Antonio and I laughed very much when our still-excited mates realized we weren't going to play anymore (as dawn was approaching) and took to chasing one another instead.

_I always forget how pups are._ Antonio commented to me. I chuckled but said nothing. We followed them, herding them back to the caves. As we drew closer, our mates slowed. I nodded my goodbyes to Antonio, hurrying to Harry's side.

_Come on, Harry. Time for bed. _The black pup responded with a yawn. I chuckled, nudging him with my head, towards our room. Once there, I nudged him up on our bed. He would be cold in the morning when he woke up human. I merely rested my head on the side so I could be close to him as he slept. (small bed, big wolves)

_Fenrir?_ His voice in my mind was but a whisper. I licked his ear and nuzzled him.

_Harry._ He shifted, closer to me. I felt his hot breath on my face.

_I love you. _I smiled and repeated his words as we both fell asleep, right next to each other.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story very much and liked how it ended. I honestly couldn't think of a better way then this. So thats it for this story. Please review! We all know how much I love those ^_^ Thank you for reading!**

**Ashtin**


	28. Pregnant was deleted

**Bad news people: Pregnant was deleted from the site. I have already reuploaded it but it's recent lack of attention made me think that a lot of people haven't realized anything changed, mostly because anyone who may have favorited or "followed" Pregnant doesn't think about it until they get the new chapter emails (I know thats what I do)**

**So I thought I would try to reach everyone who is a fan of the Mated series and post a link in case there's anyone who liked Pregnant but hasn't been recieving the notifications. Here's a link to the new Pregnant. And of course, thank you for reading!**

** s/8228393/1/Pregnant**

**Ashtin Nightwalker**


	29. Authors note: Prequel!

**I just wanna let everyone know, I have posted a prequel to the Mated series called "How They Met". It's all about the relationships between Bill and Draco, Antonio and David. The first chapters will focus on Bill and Draco, how they got together. Once their story is posted, I'll post a part two directly after that focusing on Antonio and David.**

**Here's the link, I hope it works:**

** www. Fanfiction s/8461572/1/How_They_Met**

**If the link is giving anyone troubles, you can find the story on my profile under the title "How They Met"**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ashtin**


End file.
